Yes Daddy
by BeBe says hi
Summary: What! Kong Li has a daughter! Tobey/Sue Sid/Rosalyn Miroku/Sango Inuyasha/Kagome sequel to "A Misunderstanding"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Three Delivery nor Inuyasha**

**BeBe:** Told ya I was going to make a sequel!!!

**Rosalyn:** Ugg! Did you have to tell Barney that I stole his fortune cookie? {comes in rubbing her head} I swear, he pumbled me halfway to China!

**Tobey:** Come on! Lets get on with the story! I want to see what happens after the first one!

**BeBe:** Wow Tobey, I never thought I'd live to see the day that you would want to actually read!

**Rosalyn:** Yah! {looks around} Are we on some kind of hidden camera shows or somthin?

**Tobey:** {smacks head} enjoy the prologue to "A Misunderstanding's" sequel,: Yes Daddy

**Prologue**

The teen girl was led down a brightly lit hall. She had to squint to be able to see. She struggled in her bonds, trying to brake free. There were blisters all over her wrists.

Finally, she was led into a dark room. She was forced into a chair in the corner. Kong Li went behind her to push a red button. Instantly, metal bars were wrapped around her head, torso and legs, pinning her to the chair with no hope of escaping.

A giant bar with a orange glowing ball circling around it in a circle. The man stood just to the right. The bar connected to her head tightened. Forcing her to stare straight at the ball.

"You are my daughter." The crazy man said in a feeling less tone.

"I am not your daughter!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. Her hands tightened around the handle bars.

Kong Li simply stayed calm. His eyes showed no emotion. "I am your father." his voice didn't sound annoyed in the very least.

"My father is dead!" the girl screamed. Tears were streaming down her pale face. "I just want to go home!" she clenched her teeth together.

Still no emotion was shown on the man's face. "You are my daughter, I am your father." his eyes were cold and hard.

The girl's eyes dilated for a second then shrunk back to normal. Understanding filled her brown eyes. The metal arms released her. "Yes daddy." she whispered.

**Rosalyn:** Who's the girl?!!

**BeBe:** You don't want to know. I know it's short, but prologues are supposed to be short. The other ones will be longer. Much longer.

**Tobey:** Review!


	2. The Race

**Sue: **{comes out yawning} Man, what time is it?

**Sid:** {looks at his watch} About 6am.

**Sue:** What?! I slept in?! Why didn't anyone wake me?! {starts running around the room yelling insane stuff}

**BeBe:** Please enjoy the next chapter as we try to get Sue to calm down from her seizure.

Sid positioned his bike under him. His eyes were gleaming with excitement. Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango were standing right in front of him and Tobey.

"Alright, everyone know the rules?" Kagome yelled.

"Yep." Tobey said. "Me and Sid are to bike race up in the air, after breaking one of Nana's magic fortune cookies, then we have to do at least five tricks then we I have to find Sue while Sid finds Rosalyn, who are walking because we bribed Barney and Mr. Wu to destroy their sources of transportation., then send them out on deliveries all the way across town, and after we pick them up we have to bring them back here to the garden. First one here wins." he was breathing heavily after he was done considering he said that all in one breath.

Sango smiled and held up the white flag in her hand. Tobey broke the fortune cookie, which made the bikes start do glow and lift up in the air.

"Ready," Sango cried "Set, go!"

Tobey and Sid took off in the air.

Miroku looked at the others. "Wanna go get some pancakes while we wait?" he asked. Everyone nodded and they went inside the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Sid was just finishing his filth trick. A triple flip, 10 feet off of his bike. Now to find Rosalyn. Believe it or not, considering he didn't know where they had sent her, he had to actually look all over town for her. Stupid Tobey and his rules.

It may have taken him twenty-five minutes, but he finally found her. She was wearing a pink shirt with ripped jeans instead of her usual green tank and shorts but he recognized her.

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

I skipped along the sidewalk, swinging my brand new jean purse at my side. I was humming my favorite song, Crashed The Wedding by Busted {A/N I was listening to that song while I was typing this}.

"Hey Rose!" Mr. Johnson called from his pent house.

I waved my tiny hand up in the air, smiling hugely at him. "Hi Mr. J!" I yelled.

At that exact same second, someone reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up into the air. A boy in yellow was riding a yellow bike. I screamed and jumped off the back, landing on my feet. The boy looked back and did a u-ey, landing just two feet in front of me.

"Rose, is something wrong?" he asked getting off his bike.

I glared at him. "Have you gone wacko in the noggin? Of course there's something wrong! First you try to kill me because my dad was trying to get back something that is rightfully his, then you just fly by and pull me up onto your flying bike!" I yelled.

The boy looked confused. "Rose, are you okay? Don't you remember me?" he took a step towards me.

I jumped back. "Of course I remember you!" I yelled. "How could I forget someone who tries to kill me on a daily bases?!" I stepped back as he tried to come closer to me again.

"Rose-" he whispered.

"I don't want to fight here. Too many witnesses. If you really want to fight, then you and your colleagues meet me at the abandon wear house on Cliff tonight." I yelled then I turned on my heal and sprinted ba_ck home._

**Rosalyn:** ZZZZZZZZZ

**BeBe:** um okay, since Rosalyn is sleeping, then I'll say it.

**Rosalyn:** {suddenly appears right next to BeBe's ear} Review! {BeBe screams and drops to the floor}


	3. The Only Way To Cure Her

**BeBe: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My cousins are visiting from Germany and this is like, the only free time I've had for the past week. I had to baby sit my brother because my grandma is in the hospital. So if you've been sitting at the computer waiting for me to put up another chapter, I only have one thing to say to you, GET A LIFE!

**Kagome:** That was kind of mean

**BeBe:** But it is true. They should get a life.

**Kagome:** Yah it kinda is.

**BeBe:** {Rolls her eyes and nods}

**Kagome:** Please enjoy the next chapter

------

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

"Daddy!" I yelled, running into the gray house, and into the yellow room. "I just ran into Sid today!"

My dad turned around. His black hair was greased back in its normal way. "What?" he asked as he wiped some batter off of the side of his face.

" I ran into Sid today!" I cried "I was walking to get us some milk. Mr. Johnson called hi to me from his penthouse, so I turned around and waved to him. Then Sid came running down, grabbed onto my hand and pulled me onto his flying bike."

"What did you do?"

"I jumped off, told him that I didn't want to fight there but if he really wanted to fight me, then to meet me at the abandon warehouse on Cliff tonight. Then I ran home."

My father just shook his head and turned around. "I was afraid of this." he whispered. "She's corrupted their minds even more." he said the next part louder. "It's up to you Rose, if you don't get the cookbook back soon, they'll be in big trouble."

-----

{Inuyasha's p.o.v}

Tobey was tapping his fingers on the table. Sid had been gone for hours now. And he was getting tired of having to wait before he could gloat.

"Guys!" Sid yelled running through the front door of the restaurant, "somethin's up with Rose!"

Tobey rolled his eyes "What?" he said sarcastically.

Sid shot a death glare towards his black and white haired best friend. "I'm not joking Tobey. When I brought her up onto my bike, she jumped off then said that we were her enemies!"

Nana stood up from the booth she was sitting at. "What exactly did she say?"

"She said that I try to kill her on a daily bases, then she said something about trying to stop her dad from getting somethin that was obviously his." Sid said.

"I was afraid of this." Nana shook her head. "Kong Li has hypnotized Rose into thinking that he is her father, and that _we_ are the enemies."

"How do we reverse the spell?" I asked, swallowing another bite of my ramen. Chicken flavored. I could never decide which kind I liked better, so everyday, I have a different kind.

"The only way is for her to do something she hasn't done in years with someone she hasn't seen in years." Nana said.

"But, we adopted Rose when she was only six. The only people that she hasn't seen in years are her parents, and the people at the adoption center. She didn't spend much time at the adoption center, and her parents are dead." Sue said, looking up from the book about dolphins that she was reading.

"Not quite." Nana said quietly. "When I adopted her, I got papers on her life. And her life was pretty interesting. She's lived more then one life. At the age of fifteen she goes back to being a baby. So, there is one place she could go."

"Where?" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Japan." she whispered. "She has family there. Family she hadn't seen in thirteen years. She will remember them. That's the only way to get her back."

-----

**Sue:** Who's in Japan?

**Rosalyn:** {look's around nervously} No one.

**Sue:** Please review! {has a fake smile on her face} Now Rose… get over here! Your going to tell me who's in Japan, weather I have to force it out of you or not. {chasing Rosalyn around with a hammer held over her head}


	4. The Picture

**Tobey:** *crying*

{Rosalyn comes running in, followed by Sue, who still has a hammer held over her head}

**Sue:** What's wrong Tobey?

**Tobey:** Read this letter that I got in the mail. {hands the letter to Rosalyn}

**Rose: You** got in the mail? It's addressed to me!

**Sue:** From Megumi. Who's Megumi?

**Rose:** No one. {looks around nervously}

{Sue holds the hammer above her head again. Rose starts to scream at the top of her lungs}

**Tobey:** Just read it!

**Note says:**

_Dear Rosalyn,_

_Here's a sad story about something that happened over here. Try not to cry._

_Mommy.. Johnny brought a gun to school,_

_He told his friends that it was cool,_

_And when he pulled the trigger back,_

_It shot with a great , _

_I was a good girl, I did What I was told,_

_I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold!_

_But Mommy, when I went to school that day,_

_I never said good-bye,_

_I'm sorry Mommy, I had to go, But Mommy, please don't Johnny shot the gun, He hit me and another,_

_And all because Johnny, Got the gun from his older , please tell Daddy; That I love him very much,_

_And please tell Trevor; my boyfriend; That it wasn't just a tell my little sister; That she is the only one now,_

_And tell my dear sweet grandmother; I'll be waiting for her now,_

_And tell my wonderful friends; That they always were the best;_

_Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the , tell my teachers; _

_I won't show up for class,And never to forget this, And please don't let this , why'd it have to be me?_

_No one deserves this,_

_Mommy, warn the others, Mommy I left without a Mommy tell the doctors;_

_I know they really did try,I think I even saw a doctor, _

_Trying not to , I'm slowly dying, With a bullet in my chest,_

_But Mommy please remember, I'm in heaven with the I ran as fast as I could__,_

_When I heard that crack, Mommy, listen to me if you would,_

_I wanted to go to college, I wanted to try things that were new,_

_I guess I'm not going with Daddy, On that trip to the new zoo._

_I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid,_

_I wanted to be an actress, Mommy, I wanted to Mommy I must go now, The time is getting late,_

_Mommy, tell my Trevor, I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date._

_I love you Mommy, I always have, I know; you know it's true,_

_And Mommy all I wanted to say is, "Mommy, I love you."_

_Love, Megumi Morrisato_

**BeBe:** {walks in} {looks over Sue's shoulder} Oh, I read about that. I just want everybody to know that this kind of stuff is illegal! And dangerous! Never do it!

-------------

Sid stared out of the window of the plane. There were so many things running through his head. How long would it take to find the people that Rose hadn't seen in 13 years? Would they still remember her? Were they safe to be around? Would they be able to break the spell?

He looked back down at the picture of the family that Nana had given him. There were five girls and one boy.

One of the girls had waist length blonde hair that was held up in a high ponytail. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to shine as bright as the sun. A blue and white dress hung loosely around her waist. Long bangs hung right over her face. Purple diamonds were on her forehead and cheeks. Her smile seemed to outshine the sun.

Another girl had mid back length snow white hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were purple that were mysterious. She had a bright purple dress on with a neckline that plummeted to her waist. Purple triangles were placed on her forehead and cheeks. She looked to be about the oldest out of all of them.

The youngest of the girls had brown hair that waved down to her feat. Her eyes were like mud puddles win the mid-day sun. She had a red dress on that curved its way around her body. Purple shapes that looked like a mixture of a circle and triangle were on her forehead and cheeks.

Another girl had brown hair that was short in the front and long in the back that was pulled into a loose ponytail. Her brown eyes shined with brilliance like she knew something that you don't. She had a black shirt and a black mini skirt on. Purple diamonds were on her forehead and cheeks.

All four were inhumanly beautiful. They could probably get any boy they wanted. Sid felt pity for every girl who went to their school.

The other two looked to be related. They were different from the other three. Their hair was short and they didn't have any tattoos on their faces.

The younger of the two, the girl, had chin length brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't looking into the camera like the other five, but was polishing a black motorcycle. She had worn-out brown gloves, a torn black shirt and dark blue jeans on.

The boy had brown hair. His light brown eyes were confused and dazed by the light of the camera. He had a white shirt covered by a black jean jacket. His black jeans seemed to fall a little bit past his waist. He looked to be about the same age as the blonde.

On the back of the picture six names were signed:

_Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Peorth, Megumi and Keiichi._

"We'll get her back Sid." Miroku said from behind him. The boys were the ones to go as the girls, and Shippo stayed behind to keep an eye on Rose.

"Yah, no one steals the only good prankster on a radius of twelve blocks from me!" Tobey shouted punching the air. Another passenger from behind him told him to be quiet.

Sid smiled. His friends meant well, but no one could cheer him up while his girlfriend was thinking that their mortal enemy was her father. He looked back down at the picture, he noticed something that he didn't before.

In the background there was a girl with waist length red-brown hair who was trying to sneak away from the camera. She had a green t-shirt on and tennis shoes. Rosalyn.

**Sue:** So… no ones in Japan huh?

**Rose:** Fine, you got me. I lived in Japan thirteen years ago.

**Sue:** Ha! I knew it! Uh hu. I'm right. Go Sue. it's my birthday. Uh hu. Get funky! Uh uh, alright.

**Tobey:** So, who's who?

**Rose:** The blonde one is Belldandy, the girl with white hair is Urd, the youngest is Skuld, the girl in black is Peorth, the other girl is Megumi, and the boy is Keiichi.

**BeBe:** Anyone watch Ah My Goddess?


	5. Blast From The Past

Tobey: *laughing*

{Sid comes into the living room} Sid: What's up with him? {motions toward Tobey}

Rose: {shrugs} I don't know. He's been like that for an hour now.

Sango: It's kinda interesting.

Sid: Well, what's he looking at?

Rose: Don't know that either. Too afraid to ask.

Sid: *under breath* girls. {goes over and snatches paper from Tobey. Rosalyn and Sango hover over him}

Paper says:

_(\ _ /)_

_(O.o )_

_This is Bunny _

_copy him into your profile to help him on his way to world domination_

{Sid starts laughing with Tobey}

Rose: {groans} TGWF

{Tobey and Sid suddenly stop laughing} Sid: What does that mean?

Sango: {sighs} **T**hank **G**od **W**e're** F**emale

Rose: Yah.

Sue: {rolls eyes as she watches the four of them} Enjoy, um, well, whatever the next chapter is called.

Kagome: Blast From The Past.

Sue: {blows hair out of her face} Yah, what she said.

-----------

Sue plugged her ears as Sango and Kagome started laughing at what they were watching on the computer. Why wasn't anyone taking this seriously?! Rosalyn is in danger and everyone's watching videos on the computer.

"Come on Sue. Relax. There's nothing we can do right now, so just do something besides worrying." Sango said looking up from the computer that she hadn't torn her eyes off of for the past three hours.

Sue sighed. There was no point in arguing. Sango was at least twice as strong as she was. She pulled her chair up to the computer to watch. Within seconds she was laughing at Eddsworld.

"Hey I'm a black guy." Sue said mocking Tom's personal hell from Hello Hellhole.

"Ahhhhh!" Sango yelled, mocking Tom. "Wait, I'm not racist." she put her right index finger up to her chin as if thinking.

"From outer space!" Sue yelled, waving her hands up in the air.

Sango yelled at the top of her lungs. Kagome just laughed. A big stomping came from inside the kitchen. Mr. Wu was suddenly at the door.

"What's all the ruckus in here?!" he yelled in his low pitched voice.

Kagome was the first one to stop giggling at Mr. Wu's entrance. "Nothing. We're just mocking something we saw on the computer."

He left muttering something about how he used to be handsome before all this stress came to him.

"Come on guys, let's go to the arcade before we get into any more trouble with 'the man'" Sue said, heading towards the door.

-------------

{Sid's p.o.v}

We stepped off of the plane. Everything here looked weird. People were talking in weird languages and wearing weird clothes. I shifted Tobey's weight on my back. He had fallen asleep right before landing and we couldn't get him to wake up. Inuyasha and Miroku were already carrying all of the bags so I had to carry the not so sleeping beauty.

"Okay, so we're supposed to walk three blocks east first." Miroku said, looking at the map that Nana had given us.

I nodded an started to hobble off in a direction. A hand was placed on my shoulder. "East is that way." Miroku said pointing in another direction. I nodded as if I already knew that.

"I knew that" I stated smugly as I started off in the direction that he had pointed me to.

"Of course you did." Inuyasha muttered under his breath behind me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked down the sidewalk. Of course they didn't trust me. They didn't even know me that well. They've known me for what? Two, three months? How could they know much of anything about me?

---------

{Tobey's dream}

"hahahahahah" a twelve year old girl giggled as she ran around the house. She had shoulder length reddish brown hair that flew out behind her.

"Rose, get back here!" another girl yelled. She had knee length brown hair. She was holding what looked like a toy hammer above her head. She had a high pitched voice that gave me a headache just listening to.

"Girls, please try to calm down." A blonde said. My head turned like a camera to the girl. She had a yellow dress on that swirled around her body.

Everything started to go scratchy for a second as if someone was whispering something behind the camera.

"Oh please. They're just kid's, let them have their fun." someone said from behind me after all of the scratching was done and I could make things out again.

The blonde turned to face me. But her eyes seemed to stare right over my head as if looking at someone behind me.

"But Urd. They might hurt something or themselves." the blonde said, worried. She folded her hands together across her chest then dropped them down to her waist.

"Urd, I think Bell's right. They might hurt themselves." a man's voice came from just right behind me. A pair of hands were on my head, turning it towards the one they called Urd. She had a purple dress on with two slits up the sides.

"They're goddesses aren't they? They won't get hurt." the girl said.

"Yes but, they still don't know how to fully use their powers." Bell said from behind me. My head moved quickly again as if trying to get her face in the picture before she stopped talking. Then, moved back to Urd's face after failing.

"They'll be fine." Urd said, walking out the door just as two other girls came in. One dressed in a black spagetti strap and a mini skirt. Her hair was short in the front, long in the back, and pulled into a loose ponytail.

The other girl was wearing a light sky blue t-shirt and ripped black jeans. Her brown hair was cropped short and she had oil stains on both of her cheeks.

Then everything went black. But that line that Urd had said kept running throug my mind. "They're goddesses aren't they? They're goddesses aren't they? They're goddesses aren't they?" who were these people?

--------------

Rose: That's weird, Tobey's dream sounds just like one of our home movies from when I lived in Japan.

Tobey: Yah, that sure is weird {laughs nervously}

Rose: You… watched… my… home… movies? {grabs Tobey by his shirt and brings him down so he's eyelevel with her}

Tobey: uh… BeBe! Do you have anything to say? ……………………………….................................................................... BeBe? BeBe!

BeBe: {looks up from laptop.} Huh? Oh sorry, I was watching Eddsworld's latest video, 25ft under the seat. No Tord why did you have to leave?! Oh, and no. I have nothing to say.

Sue: Then, please review!

BeBe: That's my B.F.F.L.A.D.U.I.S.O.T.W.B.M.E.A.E.M.U.

Tobey: Huh?

Rose: {sighs} It stands for** B**est** F**riend **F**or **L**ife** A**nd** D**eath** U**nless **I S**ay **O**therwize **T**hen **W**e'll **B**ecome **M**ortal **E**nemies **A**nd **E**evtually** M**ake **U**p.

BeBe: Believe me, you do not want to know ho long it took me to type that all up.


	6. The Temple

BeBe: Hey guys! From now on, one of my favorite characters from some of my favorite shows will tell you something you can do in an elevator. You know, if you get bored or something. It'll go up to 37 and the last one will be shared on the last chapter. Here's the first one.

Ukyo: {from Ranma ½} 1. Crack open your briefcase or handbag, peer inside and ask "Got enough air in there?"

BeBe: Thanks. See ya Ukyo! {waves as Ukyo leaves the room}

Ukyo: See ya BeBe! {has a huge, and I mean huge smile on her face}

Miroku: {comes in rubbing eyes} Did I just see Ukyo from Ranma walk out?

BeBe: That's not important right now.

Tobey: {comes running in yelling} HELP! SHE'S CRAZY!

Rose: {comes running in after Tobey} {has a chainsaw held over her head} I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Miroku: GUYS!

T&R: What?

BeBe: Could you guys stop arguing long enough for us to introduce the next chapter?!

Rose: fine. Enjoythenextchapter.

Miroku: Slower.

Tobey: {takes in a deep, very deep breath} Enjoy the next chapter.

Rose: Thetemple

Miroku: {raises eyebrow}

Rose: {sighs} The Temple.

----------

{Urd's p.o.v}

"Carefully, carefully." I said gently tipping the container holding the blue liquid.

"Banpei!" Skuld yelled from right out side my room.

The beaker started loosing it's balance in my fingers. "Ahhh!" I screamed as I juggled it, trying to keep it from falling to the ground. I balanced it back on the table after I had caught it.

"Belldandy!" I cried. "Tell Skuld to go play with her robot outside!"

My door opened to reveal a very mad Skuld. Her face was flushed with anger. She was holding her breath which was making her face turn from red to purple. You could barely see the purple tattoos on her face. "I don't tell you to make your potions outside!" she slammed the door causing the beaker to fall to the ground.

"Noooooooo!" I yelled as it crashed and exploded. "Skuld!" I screamed, and ran out of my room/lab. "Get back here!"

She ran out of the temple that was our house. The already dead rosebuds due to it being fall, almost winter, were stomped on by her tiny feet. "Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya. You can't catch me." she turned around for just a second to stick her thumbs in her ears and wave her other four fingers. She stuck out her toungue.

"Get back here you little twerp!" I pumped my fist in the air as I ran.

"Excuse me." someone said from behind me. "Is this the residence of Belldandy, Keichii, Peorth, Skuld, Urd and Megumi?"

I turned around. There stood 4 boys. One had black hair, with a yellow jacket on over ripped blue-gray jeans.

Another boy, around the same age had a blue jacket on over blue jeans. He had black hair with a white stripe that hung over his right eye.

The other two boys had unusually long hair, for boys. One had long knee length white hair and the other had black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Depends on who's asking."

"I'm Sid." the boy in yellow said. "These are my friends, Tobey, Miroku, and Inuyasha. We have something we need to ask you."

"Look, we are looking after this temple for an old monk. We have full permission to be here so you cannot take it from us." I stated turning around to chase after my younger half sister again.

"No." the boy with the white hair said. "We would like to know if a girl named Rosalyn ever lived here."

Rosalyn. The name brought back memories. Painful memories. _Don't cry Urd. Your stronger then that. Don't cry._ I told myself as I fought back tears. "Never heard of her." I choked out.

"Look, she's in danger. Big time danger. Please all we need is for y-"

"I don't know anyone by that name. I'm sorry, I wish I could help, but I can't." I said in between my quiet sobs. I had to clench my hands at my sides to keep from completely breaking down.

"But-"

"I think it's best if you leave." I said a bit too sternly, and slumped back into the temple to make some french toast to help cheer me up.

{Tobey's p.o.v}

"She's lying" I whispered as we walked away. I looked over my shoulder to see her limp back into her house, her head hung low as if trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking up and down.

"What're you talking about?" Miroku said, as he straitened out a wrinkle in his purple shirt.

"Come. Let's hide in the bushes till tonight. I'll explain everything to you while we wait." I said, pulling them into the blueberry filled shrubs.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling down beside Miroku, who was once again, trying to straiten out the same wrinkle in his shirt.

"Just shh." I hissed. "Be quiet and I'll explain everything while we wait till dark."

{Belldandy's p.o.v}

"Urd, who were those people out there?" Peorth asked as she finished setting the table.

"I don't know." Urd sighed. "They just asked about Rosalyn." she sat on her knees at the table and put her head in her hands, sighing.

"What did they ask?" I asked, pulling out my roast chicken from the oven, then cooling it off with a wind element spell.

"I don't know that either. I just kinda tuned everything out after they mentioned her." Urd said after everything was calm again. She got up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to my room." she said as she walked out of the hallway.

I sighed and put the chicken on the counter. This was getting to be too much. It's been thirteen years, or, 2.6 years up in heaven. But none of us could quite seem to get over the fact that Rose was gone. My knuckles were growing white from clutching onto the counter so hard. I loosened my grip, but just a little. Just enough so that they were the right color.

Flashback:

"_Hahahahah!" fifteen {in earth years} Rose laughed as she ran around in circles with one of Skuld's newest inventions. Her shoulder length red-brown hair was flying out from behind her. "Catch me if you can!"_

"_Ohhh. Rose, you get back here!" Skuld yelled waving her fists in the air as she chased her older sister around the temple._

_Me, Peorth, Urd, and Keiichi were just standing on the sidelines, enjoying the show. They did this every time Skuld invented something new. But it never got boring._

_Suddenly a white light flashed in the sky right over Rose. And came down right on top of her. We ran out to her to try and get her out of the way. But we were too late. When the mist died, Rose was gone. All that was left was Skuld's invention. It lied right in the middle of an imprint of a girl's body. A tiny girl's body._

_I dropped to my knees and began to cry. I normally don't cry, and when I do, it's normally very quite. But, this time, I cried so loud I thought that everyone in the town could here me. Everyone dropped their heads in sadness. Everyone, that is, except for Skuld. She brought her head back and screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs._

End Flashback

"I wonder what they could have wanted." I whispered to myself, pulling my blonde hair back into it's normal ponytail.

------------

Tobey: Ouch, that must've hurt.

Rose: No, it actually didn't. Here, I'll tell you what all happened as soon as those people leave.

Tobey: okay then. Please review!

BeBe: Wait! What if I have something to say?!

Rose: Do you have something to say?

BeBe: No. But you're always supposed to ask me, it's a rule. What if I did have something to say?!

Tobey: {growels under his breath} Review.


	7. Trees

BeBe: Hey guys! You ready for the next thing to do on an elevator?

Starfire: {from Teen Titans} 2. Stand silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off.

BeBe: Kay, so everyone is out so Star will stay through the whole beginning and possibly the end if they don't get back. Oh, and Nana, Barney, and Mr. Wu have a terrible cold.

Starfire: Yah, so enjoy the next chapter.

BeBe: Trees.

---------

Rose pulled up a chair and picked at her alphabet soup. She always did love playing with them to see what words she could make. Normal. She liked that word. Just for fun she pulled up all of it's brothers and sisters. Usual. Ordinary. Typical. Safe. Sane. Sane, safe, typical, ordinary, usual, normal. She sighed, she had never been normal.

She remembered something like a dream. Where every time a new baby was born, they would plant a tree. It was a family tradition, and it said that the tree would grow to be exactly like the baby would grow up to be. Like a family. A typical, safe, sane, ordinary, usual, normal family. Her family had never been normal either. Her mother and father got a divorce right before she was born and she was sent to live with her dad.

Her dad came into the room with a broom in his left hand. He threw it to her who caught it with her right hand. "Chores." he simply said.

Rose nodded and got up from the table. She put her bowl and spoon in the sink and began to sweep. Remember. She had seen that word spelled out in her soup before dumping it down the sink. She called up all of it's brothers and sisters. Memory. Recall. It didn't have very many. Recall, remember, memory. Something she couldn't say she has much of.

_Another reason why I'm not normal_ she thought as she swept in the corner of the cabinets. Most kids her age could remember back to when they first learned how to crawl. All she remembered was walking out of her old house with her father a couple of years ago. Everything besides that was blank. As if she didn't exist until just that day.

A tear slipped down her bright red cheek. Her hand stopped it in it's track to bring it up to her face. She had a surprised look on her face as if she couldn't believe that she was actually normal enough to be able to cry.

By the time this was all done she had finished her chores. She sat down in the living room chair to read Double Identity by Margaret Peterson Haddix. That's where she got the game of pulling up brother and sister words to a specific word. Bethany loved to do that, along with her older sister Elizabeth.

She was just getting to the part where Bethany found out that she was Elizabeth's clone when her father called her into the kitchen. She put the book down and walked into the kitchen. Her father was standing right inside the threshold as she came in. He brought his hand back and slapped her across the face, knocking her out cold.

--------------

The monkey slammed his fists into the snake's head. Plummeting him into the ground, and knocking him out! "YOU WIN!" the computer screen said on the right hand side of the game. "YOU LOSE." it said on the left.

"Oh yah. I won. Uh-huh. That's right. It's my birthday." Kagome sang, dancing around the arcade.

Sango just growled as she continued press buttons, trying to revive her snake. "This… can't… be… happening." she hissed. "This is so unfair."

"Nobody likes a sore looser Sangy." Kagome laughed in her ear, while jumping up and down.

Sue just laughed at the two. That reminded her of what Rosalyn and Tobey would do every time they came to the arcade. Tobey could never win against her. Actually, he could never win against anybody. For some reason, that reminded her about the family tradition. Every time a baby is born or someone is adopted, they plant a tree for them. They said that the tree will grow to be exactly like the person grew up to be.

Rosalyn had done some research on trees when they were in fourth grade. Her favorite was the ginkgo. The oldest tree. All of the other trees that were around during it's time went extinct centuries ago. It had survived everything that nature had thrown at it. Sue had to admit that, that was pretty cool.

Now that she thought about it, they never did plant a tree for Rose. They weren't going to plant one for Inuyasha and the others because they felt that if they did it would suddenly claim the five as their family and no one else's.

Sue thought about her own tree. An oak. The oak was a strong tree. A unique tree. When Sue learned this, she had just started to suspect that the rumor was true. Under the tree their was a plaque that said Sue Yee, and it also said her birthday.

She started to wonder what Rosalyn's tree would be. Maybe a pine. The pine was a beautiful tree, but underneath was a rough surface. Like Rose. Also, the pine has a nice smell to it, also like Rose. That is speaking, that they will get Rosalyn back of course.

-------------

Starfire: Please, what are these 'trees' you speak of in your story.

BeBe: You didn't leave Tameran that much did you?

Starfire: Well of course not. It's my home planet.

BeBe: Review.

A/N: I got the tree thing from the book I mentioned in the story. Yes, that is a real book. I have it right in front of me right now.


	8. The Gang Starts To Act Like Rosalyn

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback.**

BeBe: Hey guys! I got bored with listing to my brother talking about Godzilla so I'm updating a little early. Here's the third thing to do in an elevator.

Bethany: {from the book I told you about in the last chapter}3. When arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, then act as if you're embarrassed when they open themselves.

BeBe: Okay, so, I gave the others a break for the rest of the day. So, I'm going to do a quick interview with Bethany. So, Bethany. Can I call you Beth?

Bethany: No.

BeBe: Kay Beth. How does it feel like to be a clone?

Bethany: The same as if you weren't a clone. Except you feel like everything about you doesn't belong to you. But to the person you're a clone of.

BeBe: Kay that's it.

Bethany: But you only asked me one question.

BeBe: Actually, I asked you two.

Bethany: That was my nickname!

BeBe: And enjoy the next chapter. This one tells about how everyone goes momentarily insane and starts doing things that they normally wouldn't do, but Rosalyn does all of the time.

--------------

{Sango}

Sango sighed as she stared down at her Fruit Loops. The round, colorful circles reminded her of the cloth that was wound around her giant boomerang. She still felt naked without it. Even though it had been almost four months since she moved here.

Missing her boomerang reminded her of all of the other things that she missed. One in particular stood out to her. She missed how Rosalyn would always play that stupid game how she takes a word and pulls out all of the synonyms. She wished she could listen to Rose play that game one last time. One last time and she would be able to survive the next few days.

As if she was Rose, Sango took the word wish, and pulled out all of it's synonyms. Want, like, desire. She knew there was more but she was too tired to think of any. What she wished is that Rosalyn would just break through Kong Li's spell and come home. What she wants is her giant boomerang back. What she would like is to be able to walk around in her demon slayer without looking like a complete idiot again. What she desires is just to be able to fit in, in this time.

---------------

{Sue}

I sighed and flipped on my back. Things were so boring now without Rosalyn here to tell actual funny jokes to me. A tiny crack was forming in the ceiling. I spent the next ten minutes watching and analyzing when it would crack again.

A blue and yellow book on Rose's bed caught my eye. I pulled myself off of my bed and picked up the book. It was titled: Double Identity. A book that Rosalyn had been reading right before she had been kidnapped. She had said that it was a very good book.

Normally, I wouldn't have given it the time of day. I was more or less a science-y reading girl. Not realistic science. But, having Rosalyn gone made me so upset and curious at the same time. What would it be like to live in her world? I picked up the blue and yellow book and began to read.

-----------------

{Kagome}

She slumped in the chair. The book she had been reading finished for hours now. It was official. For basically the first time in the entire time that she had lived here, Kagome was bored. She always had something of interest with her no matter where she was.

With nothing better to do, Kagome picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She suddenly got engorphed in a documentary about Steve Martin. Who knew that someone who was so funny was really a really shy guy? {A/N He really is. I know} Before she knew it she had finished three whole documentaries about him. Each exactly three hours long.

She sighed and started flipping through the channels. There was nothing else on. Spoungebob. Zack and Cody. Hannah Montana. Nothing was on! Iron Man Armored Adventures was going to be on in a few minutes so she decided to go with that. She wasn't really a fan of it, but it was the best thing on. Besides, Rosalyn liked it so it couldn't be all that bad. Kagome was curious, was this show really as good as she said it was? After a series of pointless commercial, the first episode came on. A happy boy, had everything he could have wanted. Suddenly a plane crash killing his father. Going to live with his best friend. Going to school for the first time. Meeting his other future best friend. This was actually pretty interesting.

-------------

{Tobey}

As we waited to sneak inside, I pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. Rose always loved drawing, but I never really got into it. But, right now, I just needed to be as close to her as possible. So, slowly, I started to draw.

------------

{Sid}

Most people would be bored waiting outside some stranger's house for three hours straight. But Sid was just anxious. He played restlessly with his thumbs as the seconds slowly ticked by. He brushed the tangles out of his coal black hair. But that didn't help him for more then five minutes.

With nothing better to do, he started singing to himself. He didn't like his singing all that much so he didn't sing very often. Actually, he barely sung at all. But, he just needed to be able to remind himself that he was still connected to her somehow.

My best friend gave me the best advice

He said each day's a gift and not a given right

Leave no stone unturned Leave your fears behind

And try to take the path less traveled by

That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day,

Tomorrow was too late,

Could you say goodbye to yesterday..

(would you, Would you)

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you have?

(Would you, Would you)

If today was your last day

(What if, What if, If today was your last day)

Against the grain should be a way of life

What's worth the price is always worth the fight

Every second counts cause there's no second try

So live like you're never living twice

Don't take the free ride in your whole life

(What if, What if)

If today was your last day,

Tomorrow was too late,

Could you say goodbye to yesterday..

(Would you, Would you)

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you have?

(Would you, Would you)

And would you call old friends you never see..

Reminisce memories?

Would you forgive your enemies?

(Would you, Would you)

And would you find that one your dreaming of,

Swear up and down to God above,

That you'll finally fall in love?

(That you'll finally fall in love)

If today was your last day

If today was your last day,

Would you make your mark,

On mending a broken heart?

You know it's never too late,

To shoot for the stars,

Regardless of who you do whatever it takes,

Cause you can't rewind

A moment in this nothing stand in your way,

Cause the hands of time

Are never on your side

If today was your last day,

Tomorrow was too late,

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?

Leave old pictures in the past?

Donate every dime you have?

(Would you, Would you)

And would you call old friends you never see..

Reminisce memories?

Would you forgive your enemies?

(Would you, Could you)

And would you find that one your dreaming of,

Swear up and down to God above,

That you'll finally fall in love?

(Would you, Would you)

If today was your last day

He sighed and slowly fell asleep.

-----------------

{Inuyasha and Miroku}

Inuyasha sighed and turned towards me. I could tell that he was starting to get bored. I was too. I've been twisting and untwisting my prayer beads again and again for the past hour.

"The box said that there would be L's in here." he whispered, mocking Al Bundy from Married… With Children. A show from back in the eighties. "But all that's in here is a bunch of 7's"

I laughed under my gloved hand.

"Wow." I said in a female voice, mimicking his wife Peg from earlier on in the episode. {it's an episode where Al is trying to build a table from scratch} " He's done. And it only took him four hours."

"Yes!" Inuyasha cried/whispered! "We finally opened the box!"

We normally don't say some of our favorite lines from shows. But… Rose did. For some unknown reason, we had to do it.

-------------

{Shippo}

Shippo's good with dealing with loosing someone. He isn't crazy enough to act like Rosalyn.

---------------

Bethany: Well, that was kinda mean. Don't ya think?

BeBe: Whatev. Like I care. Review!


	9. Pain and Answers

BeBe: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I was on vacation. Next time, I'll try to remember to tell you if I'm going or not. Anyway, everyone's back.

Miroku: Hey!

Sid: What's up?!

BeBe: Now it's time for number four of what to do in an elevator

Belldandy: {from Ah My Goddess} 4. Greet everyone with a warm handshake and ask him or her to call you Admiral.

BeBe: Thank you Belldandy {shoves Bell out of the five story high window}

Belldandy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

BeBe: Bell! You can fly remember?!

Belldandy: Oh yah… {takes off flying into the well, midnight sun since I'm writing this at 1:06 in the morning}

BeBe: And now for the next chappie!

{Rose's p.o.v}

"Rose!" An angelic voice called out "Rose? Honey? Oh no Rose! You have to be okay! Rose!"

The angel sounded scared. That was wrong, the angel shouldn't sound scared. _'It's okay. I'm fine, I can hear you.' _I wanted to say. But my lips wouldn't move.

Was this death? What had happened that made me die? I racked my brain for the answers. There was absolutely nothing that I could think of that would've killed me.

"Rose!" the angel called out again. "Rose, please, can you hear me?! Rose! Rose?!"

_Stop yelling!_ I wanted to shout _Your hurting my ears._

The angel continued to yell. But, slowly, it started to turn less angelic and more, more familiar. It turned more husky and caring. More, more grown up instead of a kid about my age.

"Rose honey! Rose! Please speak to me! Rose! Rose!" My father cried. He gasped as my fingers twitched, yes! I could move again! Slowly, I opened my cement like eyes. I was laying on the kitchen floor with my father over me.

I tried to lift my head but it hurt too much. I fell back on the floor with a pain filled moan. "Rose?" my father asked.

Then everything came back to me. I was reading Double Identity I was at the part where Bethany found out that she was Elizabeth's clone when my dad called me into the kitchen. When I got in there he…

"Daddy…" I moaned. Still weak from hitting my head against the floor "Why… why did you hit me?"

I lifted my right hand to my throbbing head. Tears started to run down my face as I did so. Father probably wasn't very proud of me right now. I was supposed to be the protector of China Town and here I am, crying over a bump on my head.

I moved my left leg up so I could lay in a more comfortable position. Or, at least, tried to. It hurt to much to move it. I must have hit it on the wall or something on the way down. I laid it back just the way it was.

"There was a bee on your cheek, I went up to kill it, but I guess I accidentally hit you too hard."

I nodded. It was true, my dad was deathly allergic to bees, which made him deathly afraid of bees. So, hitting me a little to hard to kill the bee did make sense. But, there was something missing, if there was a bee on my cheek, wouldn't I have felt it? And, how did bees even get into our house? Dad has poisoness {or for bees} fumes spread out all through the house. It only kills insects, not humans nor animals. Man, what the scientists come up with these days. But, anyway, believe it or not, my dad's story has a few flaws in it. He's hiding something, and I'm going to figure out what it is. Even if it's the last thing I do.

-----------

{Kagome's p.o.v}

My head started to throb. I put my index fingers to my temples. Pain coursed through my veins. Something was most defiantly wrong. I moaned as it felt like the back of my head slammed onto the floor. I screamed as something pulled on my right arm.

Sue and Sango ran into my room, sweat was on their heads as they looked at me. "What's wrong?!" Sue yelled. At the sound of Sue's frantic yelling, Nana came running in too.

My eyes bulged as the pain grew worse. I thrashed around the room, just wanting it to stop. My scream got louder and louder with every passing second. Sue, Sango, and Nana just stood motionless at the door. Caught off guard by my sudden outburst.

A wild amount of pain shot through my upper calf. I shrieked and started to jump up and down on one foot. Finally, Sue took action and shoved me onto the bed. I thrashed against her hold. She motioned to Sango to close the door and began feeling everywhere that, from what she guessed, hurt.

"Nana, nothing's wrong with her!" I bit sharply into the Sue's hand, the one that was holding me down. She brought her hand up to her chest and I began to storm around the room.

Then, Nana pulled me down on the bed and sprinkled something over me and the pain just, went away. I sighed and lay my head against the pillow. I was only half there while Nana explained everything to the other girls.

"I hoped… As long as Rose is under Kong Li's sp… Since she is Kagome's… everything that hurts on her will come back 10 times as worse on Kag…" that was all I could make out before I fell into a deep sleep.

---------------

BeBe: Nana, would you mind telling everyone your exact words?

Nana: Sure.

BeBe: The italic ones are the things that Kagome missed.

Nana: I hoped_ that this wouldn't happen._ As long as Rose is under Kong Li's sp_ell,_ since she is Kagome's _reincarnation _everything that hurts on her will come back 10 times as worse on Kag_ome._

BeBe: Ouch, I don't even wanna know what will happen if she breaks a bone or something. But, in the mean time, review! Oh, and the angel from, when Rose was only half concious, you can decide who you want that to be.


	10. The Awakening

BeBe: Hola peoples who are not from Venus! I am back! Here is the next thing to do in an elevator

Jen: {from 6teen}5. Meow occasionally.

Rosalyn: Good, now, get on out of here. {forms a circle with arm then points towards door}

{Jen walks off while doing a bad impersonation of Rosalyn under her breath}

BeBe: That was kinda mean, don't ya think?

Rosalyn: Why? She knew I was just kidding.

BeBe: {rolls eyes} Enjoy the next chapter

* * *

{Skuld's p.o.v}

Stupid Urd. She completely destroyed Bampei! I tightened a few more screws before starting up my red robot again. He beeped a few times before starting up again. I smiled as he started rolling around the room and singing in his weird robot way.

"Skuld?" Peorth said from outside my room. Her voice sounded sad. "Bell, Urd and I need to talk to you." she opened the door. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

I followed her down the hall and into the kitchen where Keiichi, Bell, Urd, and Megumi sat. The siblings looked confused as they stared at the goddesses in front of them.

"Guys, four men came to the temple yesterday." Bell said. "They talked to Urd about something that's been a weak spot in this family for years now." she hung her head so her hair covered up most of her face.

Knowing that she wasn't going to say any more. Me, Keiichi and Megumi turned our heads towards Urd. She sighed and said "They asked about Rosalyn." I opened my mouth to say something but she went on. "I was too shocked to be able to think clearly at first and said that I didn't know anyone named Rosalyn."

We all nodded, knowing how she had reacted after that. It was the same as we all did when anyone asked us about Rose. First came shock where we would deny knowing her or even remembering her. Then, would come the sadness where we would just sulk for the rest of the day. But, what she said next, we were not expecting. None of them, not even Belldandy nor Peorth.

"They said that she was in big time danger." Urd said, lowering her head so she was looking at the wooden table.

"And… you said?" I asked, annoyance in my voice.

Urd sighed. "I was still in the state of shock when they told me. So, I confirmed that I didn't know Rosalyn then told them that I wished I could help then ran off."

We gaped at her. This was so… so unlike Urd. Normally, she doesn't have a feeling in her body… mostly.

After all of the shock disappeared I wanted to scream. I wanted to go up to her face and yell 'She's in mortal danger?! Why didn't you tell them that we could help?!' But, something from the way she looked at us made me stop. She regretted not telling them. She truly did. And, through her eyes, I could see that if she ever got a second chance, she would tell them the truth. We all knew that. But, we all also knew another thing. That's easier said then done.

We all stared at each other for the longest time. Daring someone to talk first. Of course, no one did. Peorth put her hand on the table to steady herself as she got up and began to trudge towards the door. Then, the lights went out.

* * *

{Kagome's p.o.v}

My head was still slightly spinning as I woke up. I put my hand on the roof of my bangs till everything was where it was supposed to be. Sango was watching 'Suite Life On Deck' at the other side of the room. From what I could make out of it, it was the one where Maddie comes to visit, then gets tricked into having to marry a prince that's like, ten years younger then her.

I spent the next half hour keeping all of my focus on what was happening in the twin brothers' lives on board of the S.S Tipton. Finally all the dizziness was gone and I could stand.

Sango, already knowing that I was awake, since I asked her to turn the T.V slightly so I could see it. Helped me get my balance right, for I stumbled a little getting out of bed. Sue, hearing the commotion with her hawk like ears came running into the room.

"Nana!" she called out of the door once seeing that I was awake.

Nana came running into the room and let out a sheer sigh of relief when she saw that I was standing again. Her hand was immediately placed on my forehead for an unknown reason. She wrote something in a small notepad that she was carrying with her.

My stomach growled. Loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Sue ran out. Sango stuck her head out of the threshold to watch her run down the hallway.

"I can never get used to how much she runs like me." she murmured under her breath and shook her head.

Sue came back a couple of minutes later with some instant oatmeal on a tray. Shippo was perched upon her left shoulder and was trying to balance a napkin on his head.

At this point I knew two things:

1} Until Rosalyn gets back, everyone is going to be babying me just incase Rose gets hurt.

And

2} I was going to milk this a little longer.

* * *

Rosalyn: Lucky. I get an abusive father and a mystery that I have to solve, and she gets her food served up on a silver platter?! So unfair.

BeBe: Hey. Remember, as long as your under his spell, whatever hurts you, hurts her ten times as much.

Rosalyn: Oh yah… hey maybe during the story while I'm still under Kong Li's spell I could break my arm or my…

BeBe: No!

Sid: Hey BeBe! I have a question I would like to ask you!

BeBe: Shoot

Starfire: {From outside of window} What?! Why do you want him to shoot you?!

BeBe: It's a figure of speech Star, and, what are you doing here anyway?! Your time a long time ago so shoo! {shoos the Tamerainian princess away} Kay.. _now_ shoot.

Sid: Kay, so… who would you rather spend time with A} Rosalyn or B}-

BeBe: B!


	11. The Birthday Party

BeBe: Nihau peoples who are from Earth! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My grandma was recently in the hospital. She's better now, or worse, whichever you say being in a coffin in about a week is. Anyway, here's the next thing to do on an elevator.

Giselle: {from Enchanted} 6. Stare at another passenger for a while. Then announce in horror: "You're one of THEM!" - and back away slowly.

Rose: I'm not talking to you

BeBe: Bye Giselle! {Waves to Giselle who has a cell phone that looks a lot like BeBe's held behind her back} And Rose, by saying that your not talkin to me, your talkin to me.

Rose: Oh, fishpaste

BeBe: Fishpaste? Have you been watching Spoungebob again?

Rose: Noo--- {looks around nervously}

BeBe: {rolls eyes} Enjoy the next chappie. I do not own the birthday song, Eddsworld does. If you want to listen to it, it's called 'Happy Birthday Tord'

* * *

{Shippo's p.o.v}

The room was dark, which was weird, considering that it was my room and I never shut off the lights. I felt along the wall for the light switch and soon found it. It sparked a little as I turned around and burned my-as Kagome says- small hand.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Shippo!" Kagome, Sango, Nana, Sue, Barney, and Mr. Wu yelled jumping up. Well, Mr. Wu just sorta hopped considering he was so fat.

I jumped back a little right before Sango started to sing:

_Once a year we celebrate_

_With stupid hats and plastic plates_

_The fact that you were able to make_

_Another trip around the sun_

_And the whole clan gathers round_

_And gifts and laughter do abound_

_And we let out a joyful sound_

_And sing that stupid song_

_Happy birthday_

_Now your one year older_

_Happy birthday_

_Your life still isn't over_

_Happy birthday_

_You did not accomplish much_

_But you didn't die this year_

_I guess that's good enough_

_So lets drink to your fading health_

_And hope you don't remind yourself_

_The chance of finding fame and wealth_

_Decrease with every year_

_Does it feel like your doing laps?_

_And eating food?_

_And taking naps?_

_And hoping that someday perhaps your life will hold some cheer?_

_Happy birthday_

_What have you done that matters?_

_Happy birthday_

_Your starting to get fatter_

_Happy birthday _

_It's downhill from now on,_

_Try not to remind your self _

_Your best years are all gone_

_If cryogenics were all free_

_Then you could live like Walt Disney_

_And live for all eternity inside a block of ice!_

_But instead your time is _

_set this is the only life you get_

_And though it hasn't ended yet,_

_Sometimes you wish it might_

_Happy birthday_

_You wish you had more money_

_Happy birthday_

_Your life's so sad, it's funny_

_Happy birthday_

_How much more can you take?_

_But your friends are hungry_

_So just cut the stupid cake_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

I was rolling down laughing at the song when she was done singing. "That… was… so… funny." I said in between laughs.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out through my chest, it was beating so hard. Kagome picked me up and began to start tickling me.

"So, how 'bout some cake?" she asked.

The cake was marble-that's what Sue said it was called-it tasted awesome! There was strawberry ice cream in the middle with little bits of Oreos. On the top there were crushed up sugar and chocolate chip cookies spread out among a picture of the well that carried Kagome and Inuyasha between this time, and the feudal era.

Kagome had insisted that I had the middle piece with the tiny picture of Me, her, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, Kohaku, Kaede, and Kikyo even though I wanted the right corner piece. I had just taken a bite of my head when I bit down on something hard. I panicked thinking it was my tooth. But when I pulled it out, all it was, was just a tiny key.

Nana slid a tiny box over with a keyhole. I put the key in, twisted it, and a book lay inside. It was a scrapbook that was filled with pictures from when I first me Kagome and Inuyasha to just now. It even had a picture of when Kagome and Inuyasha kissed.

"Thanks." I said, and, even though I was hoping for one of those moving boxes that are on the streets, I really meant it.

* * *

BeBe: I just wrote this little thing cause I thought that it was appropriate considering, my younger cousin April's birthday is tomorrow, and my mom's birthday is the day after. Please RnR.


	12. Ambush

BeBe: Hello peoples who are not from Mars! I… am… back! Here's the next thing to do in an elevator!

Renesmee: {from Twilight or Breaking Dawn} (She doesn't come in till the last book) 7. Say "DING!" at each floor.

BeBe: Kay now that that's all settled, I need to call a guy about a date.

{Barney is pacing behind BeBe and trying not to look like he's about to explode from jealousy. Plus, trying not to look like he is jealous}

BeBe: Hey! Where's my phone?! {searches all of her pockets} I never loose my phone! Where is it?! I never loose my phone! NEVER! Where is it?! I don't even misplace it! NEVER! Then where is it? WHERE IS IT?! Come on, never in my life have I lost anything! WHERE IS MY PHONE?! I just had it here when Giselle…. {growls} Giselle. I'm gonna kill her! {storms out the door, face flushed red}

Renesmee: Does anyone notice that I'm still here? I have a life too you know! And I kinda would like to get back to it! Any way, enjoy the next chappie!

* * *

{Peorth's p.o.v}

I sighed, shaking my head slightly. A light humming sound was echoing in my ears as I lifted myself off of the floor and started towards the door. {A/N Hey! That rhymes!} Suddenly, the humming got louder, much to loud for my taste, then, the lights went out.

A scream came out from the darkness. It took me a while to realize that it was coming from my throat. _It's okay. It's okay. Bell, just forgot to pay the electricity bill that's all._ I told myself, though I knew it wasn't true.

Another scream came. But, this time it came from Skuld's throat, not mine. How did I know this? Because we had heard that scream many a-time in the last few years. It was a scream of heart-break and scared. But it was shortly muffled out by a hand being placed over her mouth.

Knowing, that it wasn't anyone we knew that had stopped her scream, I summoned a rose from the earth and threw it at the person. Thorns sticking out all over. From the groan I heard, I would say that it hit him in the throat. I slid a bucket of water under Skuld so she could transport out of here. Then me, Bell, Keiichi, Megumi, and Urd ran for the door.

* * *

{Skuld's p.o.v}

I dropped to the floor after Peorth's rose slammed the person who was holding onto me. A splash of water tickled my upper ankle. Someone had thrown that under me! I quickly transported to right outside of the door just in time to see everyone else run out. Urd grabbed my arm, forcing me to run out of the temple and into our lawn. There, we waited for them to come out and barge us.

Four boys came running out of the temple. Two looked to be about the same age. One looked to be about two years older then them, and the other looked about three years older then the original two.

"Them." I heard Urd mutter under her breath. "What do you want with us?!" she yelled even louder at the four boys. These must have been the men who were asking her about Rose.

The boy with a white stripe over his right eye stepped up in front of everyone. "We just want to talk to you about Rosalyn." he said calmly.

"I already told you! We don't know anyone by the name of Rosalyn! Do you think that breaking into our house will make us help you?!" Urd shouted, tears running down her face. I hadn't seen her like this since Rose dissapeared.

I wanted to help her, so, so badly. But, she was the oldest of all of us so it was probably best if she did all of the talking. Not to mention, she had already dealt with these guys. And, talking might just make things worse then it already was. So, I just stood back and listened.

"Please… just… hear us out." the boy said, taking a step closer to us. Urd pushed us all back a couple of feet.

"I want you to leave… now. If you don't, you'll wish that you were a red-headed step child!" Urd said. I could tell that she was trying really hard to stay calm.

The boys just stood there. But, the one with the long white hair seemed to flinch. Then, they slowly, hesitantly, walked out. We just stood there and watched them till they were out of sight.

I led the group back into the temple. None of us talked the whole way, we were still in shock from our unexpected visit. I walked to the counter and a white flash caught my eye on the table. It was an envelope. An envelope that I knew wasn't there when we ran out. Inside there was a note that said:

_Since you refuse to hear us out, please just read this note so we can explain everything._

_

* * *

_

BeBe: Darn that Giselle! Darn her to Naraku! Oh, your back. Anyway, the next chapter will be shorter since it will just say what the note says.

{In another room}

{Giselle walks up to Barney with BeBe's phone}

Giselle: There, I stole it, where's my twenty bucks?

{Barney pays Giselle her twenty bucks and takes BeBe's blue phone from her}


	13. Letter

BeBe: Well, the funeral went badly. My eyes were all puffy and red from crying and my voice was hoarse. Oh, and have you ever heard the saying 'salty tears'? Yah well, I took one of my tears and tasted it. It really does taste salty. Anyway, here's the next thing to do on an elevator.

Pepper: {from Iron Man: Armored Adventures} 8. Say "I wonder what all these do?" and push all the red buttons.

BeBe: Thanks Pepper.

Pepper: Thanks for having me. But now I really got a go. Tony/Iron Man stuff you know. Oh, maybe next time you can have Tony come on! Isn't your mom like a brilliant investigator, won't she find out that Tony is Iron Man? Wow, you know what? We should totally do a mission together! That would be so much fun! But, we would have to find a job that you could do. Oh, can you work with machines? Or, you could be like, Tony's sidekick! Or how about-

BeBe: Pepper!

Pepper: Yes?

BeBe: Maybe it's time for you to go. {shoves Pepper out of the door before she starts talking again}

{Barney and Tobey come walking into the room talking about how Barney got BeBe's phone. Not realizing that BeBe's in the room}

Tobey: So, let me get this straight… you paid Giselle to take BeBe's phone so she couldn't call that boy she's dating and at the same time, it covers up that you have a crush on her?

Barney: Yep.

Tobey: Awesome! {gives Barney a high five}

{They both suddenly realize that BeBe's in the room, Barney gulps and flees from the room}

* * *

_Rosalyn has been hypnotized by an evil guy named Kong Li into thinking that she's his daughter. And the only way to get her back is if she does something she hadn't done in a long time with someone she hasn't seen in a long time._

_We understand that you have suffered a great loss by loosing her, but we can assure you that she is not dead. According to her papers that our Nana got at the orphanage when we adopted her, she lives more then one life. At the age of fifteen, she goes back to being a baby._

_A great time has passed and we can see that you have not gotten over her disappearing. And, we understand that you probably think that we're trying to steal her from you, but we're not. All we want to do is help our friend, and I'm sure that, that is what you want to do._

_We do not know what you have to do to get her back, but we promise you that we will not question it. If it's what it takes to get her back, then we'll take it._

_You must understand that if you don't, we could loose Rose forever. We really don't want that to happen, and I'm quite sure that you don't either. We know that it was hard for you when she left, and we are sure that it'll be hard for us to. But, don't you think that it'll make you feel better, knowing that she is still out there, fighting on your side of the fight? We think so._

_They say time heals everything, but it won't ever heal the hurt in our hearts at the lost of our beloved friend. Nothing will, and so we ask you, please give us these last few years that she is with us something that we will remember._

_The fact that she is 'gone' is killing us both emotionally and physically. {as we're sure it did to you) But, we have a little kid here that's about six years old, and he is refusing to eat. We fear that we will shortly loose him too. And, we just can't take that much loss this quickly._

_By now you are probably wondering who Kong Li is. He is an evil guy who our Nana has been fighting since before we were born. He is trying to take over the world, but she has managed to seal him up in China Town, but, chances of us winning are growing scarce as Rose continues to think that he is her father._

_We understand that you probably hate us right now and wouldn't do anything in the world for us. But, please, don't do it for us, do it for Rosalyn. Your beloved sister, half sister, and friend._

_Sincerely, _

_Tobey (the one with the black and white hair)_

_Sid (the one with the black, messed up hair)_

_Miroku (the one with the black hair that's pulled up into a ponytail)_

_Inuyasha (the one with the insanely long white hair._

_Also from: Sue (Sid's younger sister) Sango (Miroku's girlfriend) Kagome (Inuyasha's girlfriend) & Shippo (Miroku's younger brother)_

_P.S. We have just figured out that every time Rose is in pain, it effects on Kagome ten times as bad. Why you ask. It is because Rose is Kagome's reincarnation._

* * *

Skuld put the sheet of paper down after reading it aloud and looked at everyone. "What do we do?" she asked in a tiny voice.

* * *

Miroku: Well, BeBe's still chasing Barney around, and Sango, Kagome and Sue are trying to break them up, so, we'll just finish up around here. Oh, and Inuyasha's too busy eating Ramen.

Sid: Normally, BeBe would be here and give you a hint about what's coming up next but, honestly, we don't have a clue so sorry.

Tobey: You see, normally she makes us do something really funny at the end, but, we really can't think of anything. I guess we could have Shippo tell you the next thing to do on an elevator.

Shippo: Or, we could each recite one of our favorite lines. It could be from a TV show, or just something you heard.

Miroku Sid & Tobey: Sure, I guess.

Shippo: At the bottem it will say where we got these from

Miroku: You laugh, I laugh. You cry, I cry. You hurt, I hurt. You jump off a bridge, I get a paddle boat and save your stupid...

Sid: (there are two people in his so #1 is one girl & #2 is the other girl) #1: You threw my mathbook over the edge of the boat?! #2: Well, maybe a school of fish will find it. Get it? School? Fish? #1: Yes I get it. #2: Good, could you explain it to me?

Tobey: (Tobey has three) A loser is a window washer on the 44th floor who steps back to admire his work

When someone annoys you it takes 42 muscles to frown about it but it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and punch the crap out of them.

Two things are infinite; the universe, and human stupidity... not so sure about the universe.

Shippo: We can't give up! Did we give up when we were trying to take out the garbage?! No! Kevin you were all like 'Dude, let's take out the trash!' Nick, you were all like 'Look at me I'm takin out the trash!' And I was like ' Yo I'm Joe and I'm takin out the trash!

Sid: Oh yah I forgot, BeBe wanted me to post this:

**IMPORTANT THINGS MY MOTHER TAUGHT ME!**

**1. My mother taught me TO APPRECIATE A JOB WELL DONE.  
"If you're going to kill each other, do it outside. I just finished  
cleaning."**

**2. My mother taught me RELIGION.  
"You better pray that will come out of the carpet."**

**3. My mother taught me about TIME TRAVEL.  
"If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle of  
next week!"**

**4. My mother taught me LOGIC.  
"Because I said so, that's why."**

**5. My mother taught me MORE LOGIC.  
"If you fall out of that swing and break your neck, you're not going to the  
store with me."**

**6. My mother taught me FORESIGHT.  
"Make sure you wear clean underwear, in case you're in an accident."**

**7. My mother taught t me IRONY.  
"Keep crying and I'll give you something to cry about."**

**8. My mother taught me about the science of OSMOSIS.  
"Shut your mouth and eat your supper."**

**9. My mother taught me about CONTORTIONISM.  
"Will you look at that dirt on the back of your neck?"**

**10. My mother taught me about STAMINA.  
"You'll sit there until all that spinach is gone."**

**11. My mother taught me about WEATHER.  
"This room of yours looks as if a tornado went through it."**

**12. My mother taught me about HYPOCRISY.  
"If I told you once, I've told you a million times. Don't exaggerate!"**

**13. My mother taught me the CIRCLE OF LIFE.  
"I brought you into this world, and I can take you out."**

**14. My mother taught me about BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION.  
"Stop acting like your father!"**

**15. My mother taught me about ENVY.  
"There are millions of less fortunate children in this world who don't  
have wonderful parents like you do."**

**16. My mother taught me about ANTICIPATION.  
"Just wait until we get home."**

**17. My mother taught me about RECEIVING.  
"You are going to get it when you get home!"**

**18. My mother taught me MEDICAL SCIENCE.  
"If you don't stop crossing your eyes, they are going to freeze that  
way."**

**19. My mother taught me ESP.  
"Put your sweater on; don't you think I know when you are cold?"**

**20. My mother taught me HUMOR.  
"When that lawn mower cuts off your toes, don't come running to me."**

**21. My mother taught me HOW TO BECOME AN ADULT.  
"If you don't eat your vegetables, you'll never grow up."**

**22. My mother taught me GENETICS.  
"You're just like your father."**

**23. My mother taught me about my ROOTS.  
"Shut that door behind you. Do you think you were born in a barn?"**

**24. My mother taught me WISDOM.  
"When you get to be my age, you'll understand."**

**25. And my favourite: My mother taught me about JUSTICE.  
"One day you'll have kids, and I hope they turn out just like you!"**

Here's wher I got their favorite lines from:

Miroku: My profile

Sid: Suite Life On Deck (#1: Bailey #2: London)

Tobey 1 2&3: My profile

Shippo: JONAS (It was supposed to be a motivational speech that Joe gave)


	14. Hair Cut

BeBe: Thanks for your sympathy. Ugg! My cousins are driving me insane! Oh, in this chapter it might help you to know that in one of Rosalyn's past lives, if you had hair shorter then your elbow and you were a girl who was older then five, you'd get beaten to death. But it got to the point where Rose hated short hair. She thinks that it's ugly. Long hair is more her thing. That might come in handy in this chapter. Anyway, here's the next thing to do on an elevator.

Rico: {from Penguins Of Madagascar} …

Private: {also from Penguins Of Madagascar} sorry, he doesn't talk, just coughs stuff up.

{Rico coughs up a teddy bear and hands it to BeBe}

BeBe: Ah thanks Rico. {pasts the penguins head}

Private: Any way, the next thing to do on an elevator is… 9. Make explosion noises when anyone presses a button.

BeBe: Kay, now bye-bye, you cute little birdies.

Rose: Was that Rico and Private from Penguins Of Madagascar?

BeBe: Yah.

Rose: Aren't they cute?!

BeBe: Of course!

Both: Ohhhhhhh! Soooooo cuuuuuuute! {stars making cooing sounds}

{Barney comes in, BeBe sees him, face heats up and starts chasing him around the room yelling "Give me back my cell phone!"}

----------

{Rose's p.o.v}

The ground was covered in different colors of hair. Some yellow, some brown, some black, some red, some… green? I shook my head and started towards the counter were a girl with curly shoulder length brown hair was standing. Her name was Mrs. Torkelson.

"Hey Rose!" she said in a cheery voice. Her smile stretched to each side of her too bright face. Mrs. Torkelson used to be my 6th grade Language Arts teacher.

There was always something about Mrs. T that made it that you just had to smile back, so I did. "Hello Amy!" After she quit, me and her became good friends and she insisted that I call her by her first name.

"Here for your yearly trim?"

I shook my head, forcing my hair to go side to side. "no…" I said. "I want it cut." I ran my finger through my brown bangs. "And died."

"Rose?" Amy asked. "Is that you in there? You always took pride in your brown, waist length hair. You despise any hair that's short or a different color." her cheery face suddenly turned into a mask of confusion.

"I know." I sighed, half way defeated. "But, my hair is starting to bother me." I ran my hand through it again, messing up the bangs. I sighed as I pulled at a not half way down.

"Well.." Mrs. T hesitated "Okay…. If you really want to. But remember, once it is cut and died, you cant go back for a couple of years."

I nodded. "I know."

Amy motioned for me to sit down in one of the green chairs where I read hair magazines until the stylist called me up. You see, China Town is a small neighborhood, so everyone knows everyone. And everyone know that I have great pride in my long, brown hair. So, the stylist was a little surprised when Amy told him that I wanted my hair cut and died instead of just trimmed.

"How do you want your hair cut?" he asked.

"I want…"

-------------

{Sid's p.o.v}

I was upset that they wouldn't help us with Rose. The tree that I had kicked now had a giant dent in it's side. It's leaves were beginning to fall onto the ground.

"Come on Sid. Let's go home. There must be some other way to get Rose back." Miroku said, putting his gloved hand on my shoulder. I looked at his hand which still contained the windtunnel, but now there's no danger of him being sucked up. A sly smile began to slither across my face. "No way Sid. Your not that mean, and neither am I." he said, guessing what I was thinking. I frowned again, I couldn't force him to use it.

I turned back to Tobey who was staring into the sky, thinking. Normally, I would have said something like, 'Don't strain yourself.' but, not only was I too depressed but, also, he looked like he was thinking about something important.

-----------

{Tobey's p.o.v}

The dream kept running through my head. There were so many things in that video, but twenty words stood out to me the most.

"They're goddesses aren't they? They won't get hurt."

And…

"Yes but, they still don't know how to fully use their powers."

Why do they stand out? you may ask. Well, beats me. But, I know that I'll figure this out, if it's the last thing I do.

----------

BeBe: Kay, now that I've finally caught Barney, finishes the last knot. Now, since I'm going to be torturing barney for the next three years, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Ohh, and if you want a sneak peak at the next story, yes, I've decided that I will write a third story because I got an awesome idea recommended to me, then all you have to do is answer one question correctly and I will email it to you.

Question: In one of my newer stories "First Day Memories" who finds the two guitars in the attic?


	15. Refuse to put a title on this one

BeBe: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, last week was my… special time of the month. I get really bad cramps and, okay okay, so that isn't why I haven't updated in a while. Though it is true that it was last week. The truth is, is that my cousins are in town from Germany and… Okay okay stop pressuring me! I have an addiction to a couple! I haven't slept in days because I've stayed up all night watching this couple! I think I'm going to go insane just typing this down! I even changed my profile picture to them! But they're like, the cutest couple ever! I don't have a problem! Anyway, here's the next thing to do on an elevator.

Luchia: {from Mermaid Melody} (my favorite character really is Hanon, but Luchia is the girl in the couple I was telling you about and I'm about to go insane if I don't use her or Kaito aka the boy)10. Stare grinning at another passenger for a while, then announce: "I have new socks on."

-------

_Rose laid in her bed, a fresh hand mark right across her cheek. She winced as she turned on her side as the scrapes stretched, reopened and started to bleed again._

_She had gotten these from not doing her chores good enough. Her other wounds were still beginning to heal. _

_'why,' she thought 'why did this happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?'_

_But she already knew what she had done, her father had warned her to do her chores good, so it was her own fault that she got slapped. A tear rolled down her cheek. It stung as it rolled over her cut right below her bottom lip._

_Her finger traced around the scar on her wrist that her daddy had given her when she was five because she didn't take a bath like she was supposed to. A terrible memory._

_Every once in a while, Rose would try to count her wounds. But she'd give up after losing count somewhere in the forties._

_A bump on her head_

_A swelled upper lip_

_Five cuts running up her arm_

_A broken toe_

_Both of her knees scraped_

_A black eye_

_And the list would just keep going on and on and on and on…_

_A sharp inhale could be heard from her mouth as the lights right outside her bedroom turned on. Then she would exhale as the bathroom lights would turn on and you could hear her father using the toilet. She pulled the covers over her head and focused on breathing._

_She held her breath as the light in the bathroom went out. Footsteps were heard going down the stairs and she started to breath again, her slightly purple face turning back to normal._

_Her head spun as she tried to think of how things were before she went to live with her father. She didn't have any scars or cuts or broken bones or anything like that. But, that was all she could remember, her father had brutally wiped away any memory of her mom or anything else of her 'past life' or so she called it._

_Her side had finally stopped bleeding but now her pajamas where soaking wet. She took the red towel-stained I might add-out from under her bed and began to dab at the wound. Her fingers turning slightly red as they brushed along the scrape._

_How grateful she was at times like these that she had taken that health class in school, the only time she got to choose what she did without fear of her father finding out._

_Rose pulled the covers up to her chin and began to daydream-as she did every night-about what it would be like if the FBI found out about her father and she was sent to go live with a foster family._

_She would want one other girl around her age, the girl would love red, would have black hair that was always clipped up and would have an older brother._

_There would be two boys, one with messy black hair who was the girl's older sister, and would love yellow. The other would have black hair with a white stripe through it and would love blue._

_There would be a lady in her seventies taking care of the four of them along with her son and grandson._

_They would own a resraunt where her and the three others would make the deliveries while the son would run the counter, and answer calls. And every day, she would do the lunch rush while the son found someway of getting out of it. Just like a semi normal family. Not to mention, she would acctually get presents on her birthday and Christmas. Not just the fact that she wouldn't get beaten that whole day._

"_Still up are we?" her father asked, pulling Rose out of her bed by her hair. He clawed at her and slapped her until she was wincing on the floor. "Now, are we ready to go to bed?"_

"_Yes daddy." she whimpered right before she began to cough up blood._

Then, Skuld woke up screaming.

----------

BeBe: Yes suffer! Suffer you worthless s** ** *****!

Barney: {cries as he's forced to watch a marathon of Teletobies}


	16. 4th Of July

BeBe: I wrote this little chappie as my version of saying happy 4th of July to you all! Oh, I almost forgot, here's the next thing to do an elevator.

Sam: {from ICarly}11. When the elevator is silent, look around and ask: "Is that your beeper?"

BeBe: Thanks Sam.

Sam: No prob, now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go give Gibby a Texas Wedgie. {walks off waving goodbye} {BeBe is trying to forget that Sam said that}

BeBe: Oh, I changed my profile pic again, this time, it's a drawing of Rose and Sue. {I drew it!!!!} The next one will be of Rosalyn after she gets her hair cut, I'll put it up as soon as you get to find out what it is.

-------

Sue woke up to a bright and sunny July morning. As she pulled off yesterdays date on the calendar, she noticed something, today was July 4th! America's birthday!! And she would have to celebrate it alone considering Tobey and Sid were in Japan, and Kagome, Sango and Shippo don't celebrate 4th of July since they're from Japan.

The bell on top of the door rang as someone opened it which was strange considering Wu's Garden is closed on every holiday, including Mr. Wu's birthday.

"Hello? Anyone home?!" a familiar voice cried. "Hello?! We're back! Anyone here?!"

"Tobey!" Sue screamed jumping out of bed, nearly twisting her ankle in the process. She ran down the hall, through the kitchen to the front door where, sure enough, Tobey, Sid, Miroku, and Inuyasha were standing. None of them had smiles on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Sid opened his mouth to speak, "They wouldn't come." his voice came out in a dry, hoarse whisper.

Sue had heard about this happening to some people, where the color just completely fades away, but it never had happened to her. It seemed as if a giant drain had opened and taken all of the color away until there was nothing but gray left. She felt her feet collapse and she dropped to her knees.

Everything was silent. A silence that kept going

And going

And going

And going

And going

Until…

"That's it!" Kagome yelled, clapping her hands together, breaking the silence. "Today is America's Birthday and I'm not gonna spend it moping! Turn that frown upside down and lets go buy some fireworks! We're going to the firework display tonight too?!" nobody moved. "NOW!" Kagome shouted, making everyone forcefully smile.

------------

{11:00pm}

The eight kids sat in lawn chairs watching the fireworks. Brilliant flashes of red, white and blue filled the sky and loud booms echoed in they're ears.

Suddenly a big burst of spring green came out of one firework.

"That's…" Inuyasha started

"Rosalyn's…" {Sango}

"Number…" {Sue}

"One…" {Shippo}

"Favorite…" {Tobey}

"Color…" Inuyasha finished.

Then, came a giant burst of chocolate brown that filled the sky.

"Her…" Miroku started.

"Hair…" {Kagome}

"Color ." Miroku finished.

Then, out of the blue a giant finale of brown, green, tan, blue and white firecrackers filled the sky. They made a pattern that looked like Rosalyn standing there with her hair blowing in the breeze. {A/N brown: hair green: shirt tan: skin blue: pants white: shoes}

"Rose." Sid whispered, his hands clenched into fists. "That's it!" he yelled, standing up. "We're going to get Rosalyn back no matter what!!!"

---------

Author's note

Now it is time for Rosalyn's 4th of July holiday.

---------

My alarm clock was on the brink and woke me up at 5:00am. I sighed and rolled out of bed, my newly cut and died hair flowing around my head.

The kitchen was empty, which was strange considering my dad was always cooking breakfast around this time. A flash of white on the table caught my eye. It was a note that said:

Hey honey!

Went to go shopping for fireworks!

Get ready because we're going to the fireworks show tonight!

Be back soon!

Love,

Dad.

Oh yah, today was the 4th of July. I had almost forgotten. I scavenged through my overflowing closet in search for my shirt that I had made a week ago.

The shirt was simple, it had four characters from a dream I had. A girl with yellow hair that was held back into pigtails, a girl with aqua hair that flowed longer then she was, and a girl with green hair. They were mermaids and were looking up at the sky full of fireworks and there was a sign up there that said: Happy 4th of July!!

Then the new scavage was to look for my mini jean skirt. After I found that I pulled my hair up into two tiny pigtails.

-------

{10:30pm}

I stuffed a hand full of popcorn in my mouth as I watched the fireworks in the distance. They danced around in the skies like a bunch of, loud, obnoxious ballerinas.

Uh-oh, I'm out of popcorn. So I dug around in my bag until I found my bag of chocolates and stuffed them in my mouth.

"That's it!" I heard someone yell off to my side.

-----------

BeBe: Happy late 4th of July everyone!!!! Don't forget about the pic!!!


	17. Life After The Nightmare

**BeBe: Yo peoples of Earth, Jupiter, and Iowa! I would like to know, how was your 4th**** of july? What did you do? Me, I went to my uncle's house then went to the bike trails to watch the fireworks with my brother, my parents, my aunt and my aunts dad. In the mean time, here's the next thing to do on an elevator.**

**Toph: {from Avatar the Last Airbender}12. Try to make personal calls on the emergency phone.**

**BeBe: Kay guys, I'm gonna do four things to do on an elevator this chapter, because Tobey, Rose and Shippo have been wanting to do one. There'll be two at the top and two at the bottom.**

**Tobey: {looks down at his sheet of paper} I don't get it.**

**BeBe: JUST READ IT!!!!**

Tobey: Okay okay. 12. Try to make personal calls on the emergency phone.

--------

{Keiichi's p.o.v}

"Ahhh!!!!!" I heard Skuld scream from her room. I looked at my clock, 2:37am. What could be going on a 2:30 in the morning? I yawned and slumped out of bed.

Loud gasps could be heard from the young goddess's room. She kept chanting "No, no, no, no. This isn't happening, this can't be happening." Bell was at my side as I passed her door, then Urd, and finally Peorth.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Urd asked, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. That was Urd though, she doesn't hide what she truly feels.

"Skuld probably had another nightmare." Bell yawned, slumping over a little. She hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days, because she was the one who would go and comfort Skuld every night till she went back to sleep. "You guys go back to bed, I'll take care of her."

"No." I barked sternly. "You haven't been getting enough sleep lately, you go back to bed and we'll take care of her until she goes back to sleep."

Bell was about to protest but decided against it, probably knowing we were right. Either that, or she was just too tired to argue. But, either way, she turned on her heal and dragged herself back to her room at the end of the hall to go back to bed.

We waited till she was back in her room and asleep before we went to go check on the youngest of all of us. The door creaked as we opened into the little girl's room.

Skuld was hunched over with her head in her hands, gasping. A soft moan escaped her lips as well. She moved her hands from her head to her sides and began on chanting "Yes daddy. Yes daddy. Yes daddy." She then fell back as if someone had punched her in the face and began to whimper, "No, no. please stop daddy. I'll go to bed. Please stop. Stop, stop."

That's when I realized what her dream was about. When Rose was… here, whenever I'd ask her to do something, she would go, 'yes Keiichi.' and I also knew that Skuld's nightmares wouldn't stop until everything was resolved. So, right there, right then, I made up my mind on what we're going to do with this situation. And no one, could tell me otherwise.

--------

BeBe: Yes! Keep suffering! Suffer, suffer! Suffer weakling! Suffer!

Barney: {moans even louder as he's forced to watch a marathon of Barney the purple dinosaur}

Rose: Okay, I guess we'll just read what we're supposed to say. 14. When there's only one other person in the elevator, tap them on the shoulder, then pretend it wasn't you.

Shippo: Yah, I guess so. 15. As you are coming to the end of the journey, get emotional and have a group hug. Tell them that you will never forget them.


	18. The runaways

BeBe: You know what? I have nothing to say in this chapter, so I'm just gonna go to the next thing to do in an elevator.

Freddie: {from Back At The Barnyard} (looks at his paper) yargen hambergeger vedgie paper lacksitch pencil neck (three hours later) fergil magchid

Abby: {Also from Back At The Barnyard} Oh give me that!!!16. Ask if you can push the button for other people but push the wrong ones.

Freddie: It didn't say that when I read it.

BeBe: {rolls eyes} Okay, well, enjoy the nex...

Freddie: Wait it says more!!! Girgen Oil Pizza

Everyone: No!!! {all jump on Freddie}

BeBe: {comes up fron under the pile} enjoy... the... next... chappie.

* * *

Kagome sat, starring at her hand. There was no cut, no bruise, nothing to indicate that there was any injury, but her hand felt like it was being stabbed with a pocket knife. The crying had been over with for hours now, and all she did was look at it. She still didn't understand why this was happening, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with what Nana said while she was fainting on the bed.

She got up and went into the Kitchen where Nana was sitting in one of the booths, reading one of her books. Nana looked up as Kagome sat down, she noticed that Kagome was holding her hand to her chest.

"Your hand hurts now huh?" she asked. No one knew about Kagome's hand because she had muffled out her cries with a pillow and she had turned on Disney Channel to make it sound like she was watching TV.

"Could you tell me why this is happening?"

"Well, since Rose is your reincarnation, everything that hurts her, hurts you ten times as worse." Nana said, as she looked back down to her book. "She probably got a paper cut or something."

Kagome thought back to when she was thrashing around. All she wanted to do was take a knife and kill herself so the pain would end. What had happened to Rosalyn while that was happening? Then, she got a brilliant idea.

But first, she needed to talk to Sue and Sango.

* * *

{Sue's p.o.v}

I yawned. It was 3:30am and we were outside Kong Li's-suprisenly chirpy lookin-house. Sango, Kagome and I had snuck out to see what had happened to Rosalyn that made Kagome hurt so much. Finally, after about two hours, all of the lights in the house went off.

Kagome took a pin out of her hair and picked the lock. The inside of the house was painted such a bright yellow, that it was lit in there even though all the lights were turned off.

We snuck upstairs and checked the rooms till we found Rosalyn's room. We were acctually pretty ashamed of ourselves, because her room was the first room on the floor, and it said 'Rosalyn's room' on the front of the door.

Rose was in her bed sleeping like a little baby. She wasn't covered by any blankets so you could plainly see a giant gash going up the side of her leg. Kagome went over and softly patted her head. After she found what she was lookin for on her head, she went down to Rose's arm and softly tugged on it. Then Kagome went over to her hand and felt around.

About 40 minutes later we were back out on Kong Li's garden, walking towards the gate.

"There's a bump on her head, her arm was pulled out of it's socket for a while their, and she cut her hand." Kagome whispered to us.

Me and Sango looked at each other but were too tired to say anything. We didn't bring our bikes along because we... because we were stupid and forgot them.

After we got about two blocks away, we knew that we were too tired to get all the way to Wu's Garden. So, we went to Unise's house, where, sure enough, everyone was awake and bunked there for the night. We weren't going to get caught because nobody gets up till after one on Saturday.

* * *

{Sango's p.o.v}

We closed the doors quietly to Wu's Garden at about 10:00am the next morning. As we crossed the floor to the kitchen I bumped into a giant belly. The lights were turned on and that's when I realized that we were surrounded.


	19. So Close

BeBe: Hey guys, I need to know if I should torture Barney some more for stealing my cell-phone. And if so, how, because I'm all out of ideas. Please people!!!!!!! I need to know!!!! My life depends on it!!!!! Oh, here's the next two things to do on an elevator, I can't choose between these to characters, so I'm just gonna do both. (camera shifts over to two girls rading the fridge) Guys!!! (the girls turn around with food in their arms, and their faces are covered in sauce)

Miaka: {from Fushigi Yuugi} It's not what it looks like!!!!!

BeBe: It looks like you two were rading my fridge. Did you guys have lunch?

Nuriko: {also from Fushigi Yuugi} Then... it its what it looks like. And yes.

BeBe: How long ago?

Nuriko: About five minutes.

BeBe: Well... it is a new record.

M&N: Hey!!!!

BeBe: Guys, come on. They aren't here to see three girls fight. Well... two girls and a guy.

Nuriko: Why you! I told you! I may be a guy but I have a woman sole!!!!!!!! I fell for prince Hotohori for heavons sake!!!!!!

BeBe: JUST READ THE NEXT TWO THINGS TO DO ON AN ELEVATOR!!!!!!!!

Nuriko: Okay okay. Fine, geez.17. Hold the doors open and say you're waiting for your friend. After a while, let the doors close and say "Hi Greg, How's your day been?"

Miaka: 18. Drop a pen and wait until someone reaches to help pick it up, then scream: "That's mine!"

* * *

_{Recap in Kagome's p.o.v}_

_Shortly after ten am, Sango, Sue and I closed the doors to Wu's garden. Not a peep came from the three of us as we tip toed across the dimly litted floor. I heard Sango bump softly into something. {I knew it was Sango because I was in the middle and the noise came from my right where Sango was}_

_A click came and shortly after wards the lights turned on. That's when I realized that we were surrounded._

* * *

{Sango's p.o.v}

Nana, and the others were glaring down at us. Either hands on hips, or arms crossed. But either way, if looks could kill..... The thing I had bumped into was Mr. Wu's belly.

"Where have you three been?" Inuyasha asked.

"We... just went... out on a morning walk." I lied.

Miroku raised his eyebrow looking down at me. "A morning walk that lasted four hours?"

I didn't know how to answer to that. I never was good at lieing. That was probably the best one in my entire life. And that wasn't even all that good.

"We needed the exercize." Sue saved. "C'mon, we're girls, we outta watch our weight." she had them there, no one could argue with that, considering the only girls who acctually care about their weight is us three.

"Yes, and you didn't leave a note... why?"

Me and Sue were both silent. Obviously, she hadn't thought of a backup lie because, that one seemed so perfect. Un-unravalible as Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory would have put it. But, obviously, it was.

Kagome to the rescue! "Because we thought it wouldn't take more then five minutes, but, we were so busy talking that we didn't realize that we had walked two hours away from the resteraunt." she said.

"We'll believe that... for now." Barney said, walking back into the kitchen with the rest of them following.

A soft tear ran down Kagome's face and she clutched her knee. We pulled her hands away to see that there was nothing there. "We're goin tonight to see what happened to Rose this time." I whispered. Kagome and Sue nodded.

* * *

{Sue's p.o.v}

It was 4:00am and we were walking out of Rose's house. All that had happened was that Rose had fallen off her bike and scraped her knee.

"Man, can you believe how close we came to getting caught yesterday?" Kagome asked as she locked the door with her pin.

"I know. Just think of what they would have done to us if they had figured out that we had come here, and snuck in." I laughed. We had slept most of the day so we wouldn't be tired this time, and would get home before we could get caught.

Just as we were walking out of the garden, I bumped into someone. A low growel came from their voice. Whoever they were, they sure weren't happy.


	20. ESCAPE!

BeBe: Kay, so, I went to the new Harry Potter movie last night. And, unlike all of the other movies, I LOVED IT!!! I never really got the chance to get into Harry Potter because I got tired of the first movie after my cousin had me watch it like, ten times a day for twenty days. And don't tell me that you wouldn't get tired of a movie after all that. But I can't believe that SNAPE KILLS DUMBLEDORE!!! Oops, sorry, probably shouldn't have said that. Anywho's, here's the next thing to do on an elevator.

Bailey: {from Suite Life On Deck} 19. Bring a camera and take pictures of everyone in the lift. {leaves right after saying her line}

BeBe: How rude! She didn't even give me the chance to rudely make her leave!!!!

Sid: {looks at the author/his best friend and rolls his eyes} BeBe's gonna be moving at the begining of next month, so she won't update on whatever she is working on at the time. So she's going to update whenever she can, but she refuses to update if you haven't reviewed yet, so please read and review whenever you can.

* * *

{Kagome's p.o.v}

Sid, Tobey, Miroku, and Inuyasha stood glaring down at us. Sid was so mad that his left eye was twiching. I had never seen that happen to him before, but I had heard stories. This apparently only happened whenever Rose and/or Sue snuck out and got caught. And, well, now I know why Sue refused to let anyone talk when we were within three blocks of Wu's Garden. He was scary like that.

"Out on a walk huh?" Tobey asked raising the one eyebrow that you could see.

Sango, Sue and I looked at each other for a moment, before nodding and running off in seperate directions. Inuyasha was chasing me. Now, I knew I couldn't out run him but... well, let's just say that his sense of jewelery hasn't changed since the fuedal era.

"SIT!" I yelled. A loud crash came behind me followed by a "Kagome!!!!" but I didn't dare look back, to see where he was.

* * *

{Sango's p.o.v}

The four boys glared down at us. Sid's eye was twiching in the most... amusing way. It was a do or die moment, I could tell. We were utterly, and most terribly caught.

"Out on a walk huh?" Tobey questioned, raising his right eyebrow, the only eyebrow that you could see actually. So, he might have been raising both, but I don't know.

I looked at Sue and Kagome out of the corner of my eye. Kirara was perched on my shoulder, going everywhere with me just like always. We nodded and ran off in three seperate directions.

I could hear the thumping of Miroku's sneakers as he sprinted toward me. Getting closer every second. I had to think quickly before I became monk food. Kirara jumped off my shoulder infront of me and ran off. A bright light from fire came just seconds later.

'Oh.'

* * *

{Sue's p.o.v}

I rubbed my head as I gazed up at Miroku who I had bumped into. But, it wasn't just him there, all of the boys were there. Sid was glaring right into my eyes, his left eye twiching. Something that he's done when he's mad ever since we were kids.

"Out on a walk huh?" Tobey asked, raising his right eyebrow.

Sango and Kagome both looked at me. Me being in the middle of course. I nodded and they followed suit. Then, they were off in different directions. Leaving me with my brother and best friend to deal with.

Standing up, I took two big leaves and mimiked what Skipper from Penguins Of Madagascar did when he didn't want to get a shot. Sid and Tobey had confused looks on their faces and turned to look at each other. I took this as my chance, I jumped up onto their shoulders and over them before they had time to realize what I was doing.

I was almost one yard away when they finally got out of what they were doing. But, before they could turn around, a hand grabbed onto my hood and I was pulled up onto Kirara where Sango and Kagome were perched.

* * *

{Miroku's p.o.v}

I chased Sango around a corner. She took a peak back and noticed how close I was. Fear ran through her eyes and she began to run even faster. Kirara, jumped off her shoulder, abandoning the young demon slayer, and ran ahead.

I reached out to grab Sango's ponytail but right when I was about to close my fingers around it, a flash of orange, yellow, and red blinded me.

* * *

{Inuyasha's p.o.v}

Man, I wonder how long Kagome can go before she realizes that she can't out run me. I jogged, trying to fool her into thinking she probably had a chance of getting away. But, as luck may have it, she realized it and yelled that terrible word that I hate.

"SIT!!!"

I went plunging to the cold ground. "Kagome!!!" I yelled, reaching my hand out to the priestess who kept running without looking back once.

* * *

{Sid's p.o.v}

Sue took two big leaves. She pulled one up over her left foot and pulled it up to her knee. Then she took the one in her left hand and pulled over her eyes. She then took the two leaves and began to wave then from side to side. After that, she took the one in her right hand and put it behind her head, and put the other one right infront of her stomach. Then she jumped and spun at the same time and landed with both leaves in front of her. She then put it over her face so all you could see is her eyes.

Sue then through her arms in the air, then put them at her sides and began to walk towards us. After three steps, she stopped, stood on one foot and put one leaf infront of her and one leaf behind her head.

Tobey and I looked at each other, a hand pressed onto my shoulder and I turned around just in time to see Sue being lifted up onto Kirara a yard down.

* * *

{Tobey's p.o.v}

Sue took two leaves and did a dance exactly the same way that Skipper did in that one episode of Penguins Of Madagascar.

Sid and I looked at each other just as she finished the dance. Sue jumped over us and ran up. Sid and I turned as she was lifted up onto Kirara by Sango just a yard down.

* * *

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

I watched as everyone ran in seperate directions. The girls were running away from the boys for they had just gotten caught sneaking out. They had come into my house to check on me, I know they did last night too because I had been awake.

Because of this, I wonder if everything that my dad had told me was true.

* * *

BeBe: The episode of Penguins Of Madagascar I was talking about in this one is called The Needle Point. It happens when Skipper is running away from the others. Remember, I need more ways to torchure Barney.


	21. Who Said

BeBe: Hello peoples of Earth and beyond!!!! I have returned!!!! Okay, so, my TV broke down so now I have no way of being able to torture Barney by making him watch terrible shows. But…

{from a different room}

Barney: WAHH! NOOOO!!!!!! HELP!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!! {cries as he's forced to listen to Hannah Montana.

BeBe: Kay, so here's the next thing to do in an elevator.

Dori: {from Sledge Hammer} 20. Pretend you're a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the passengers.

BeBe: Kay, now I know you have a lot of stuff that you need to get done, so feel free to leave whenever you need too.

Dori: Thanks BeBe. {leaves room waving}

BeBe: {leans in and whispers} She's a cop so you do not want to get her mad, plus I'm scared of her partner. He once handcuffed a criminal to the side of his car and drove around town.

Sledge: {also from Sledge Hammer} WE NEVER LEFT THE PARKING LOT!!!!!

Captain Trunk: {and yet, also from Sledge Hammer} HAMMER! DID YOU SPILL COFFEE ALL OVER MY CRIME FILES??!!

Sledge: And that's my cue saying 'IT'S TIME TO RUN!' {runs out of the room}

BeBe: {turns back shaking head} Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

{Sue's p.o.v}

Sango, Kagome and I landed right outside Wu's Garden where we ran right inside. We ran inside mine and Rosalyn's room, the only room with a lock. All of us were breathing hard and leaning up against the door as soon as we were sure that we were safe.

Sango fell against my bed, her eyes drooping a little. But we had to stay awake, knowing that they boys would be back soon. Kagome leaned against the poles of Rose's bed and began to do a sudoku puzzle. I stayed up against the door to keep an ear out for when they got back.

Kagome stuck the pen in her mouth as she turned the page to start a new puzzle. I picked up a red pen, and a word search book to play while we wait.

We heard the door close as the boys got back. Seconds later they were banging hard on the door. We all took a step back as the door began to shake.

"When we get in there, you guys are toast!" Sid yelled through the wood.

"Let us in NOW!!!!!!!" Tobey screamed through the door.

Shippo woke up from the sound of the ruckus. He had been sleeping on Rosalyn's bed and had jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. His tiny hands rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"The boys are after us because we snuck out." Sango said, facing the young demon.

Shippo's eyes bulged. He was obviously awake now. "Which means, oh man. We gotta get out of here!!!" he whispered.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Shippo looked at me and I knew the answer.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed. "DON'T MAKE ME KICK THIS DOOR DOWN!!!!!" We all gulped, we knew he would do it.

"It's time to stop running away." Kagome said. Acting brave. The door hinges began to loosen. "And time to start flying away!!!!"

All five of us climbed out the window. Kirara transformed, and we all climbed on. Shippo sitting on my shoulder. The door was kicked down, and the boys were halfway across the room before we took off safely in the air.

Is smelt the fresh scent of pine cone as the yelling beneath us became more distant. Shippo had moved from my shoulder to my lap, and hung onto my bright red coat. The wind suddenly started to blow harder. I hung onto Kirara's fir to keep from falling off. But, the weird thing was, was that Kirara began to fly backwards along with me.

I looked down and saw that Miroku had opened his wind tunnel and now was sucking us to them.

"Fly Kirara!!!! You've got to be stronger then that monk's hand!!! Fly!!!" I urged the demon cat, trying to escape the death that was hovering below us.

I knew that there were two ways that this was going to end.

1. Miroku's not gonna close his wind tunnel and suck us in to parish in his hand.

Or…

2. He is gonna close his wind tunnel in time and we are going to have to listen to the nagging.

Out of those two options, I prefer option one. I mean, who wouldn't?

We got closer to the three angry men down there. Each of them looking madder by the second. Miroku closed his wind tunnel just in time. We went spiraling to the ground. Everyone glaring down at us.

"Hey, I didn't have anything to do with this." Shippo said, standing up "See ya!!!" he cried as he walked away.

Abandoner.


	22. Planning

BeBe: Y'know, I was watching my little brother this morning while my mom was takin a nap. She's been under a lot of stress lately. Anyway, so my brother goes into the bathroom without closing the door. And after about twenty minutes I go in to see what was taking him so long, and you know what he was doing? He was batting at the mirror and when I asked him what he was doing, he said that he was playing with his clone. That just proves that even brunettes have blonde moments. Anyhoos, here's the next thing to do on an elevator. My friend's birthday is coming up, so this time I'm gonna use her favorite character from Mermaid Melody.

Rina: {as I just told you, from Mermaid Melody}21. Swat at flies that don't exist.

* * *

{Kirara's p.o.v}

The hair on my back started to blow back. It was like some unknown force was trying to keep me from flying away. I looked back and saw that Miroku had opened his windtunnel, forcing us to fly backwards.

"Fly Kirara!!!! You've got to be stronger then that monk's hand!!! Fly!!!" Sue yelled, subcontiously kicking my back leg.

And that what I did. I summoned all of my strength and flew as hard and as fast as I could. But it was of no avail. The windtunnel was just too strong for me. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs in my ear as we got pulled closer to the ground and closer to the very mad males beneath us.

Shippo clung onto my fir as we flew backwards. Eventually I just gave up and let the force of the windtunnel bring us hurdiling towards the Earth. I transformed into the cute kitty right before we landed so I wouldn't hurt anyone when landing. Now I bet you all are thinking 'Why in the world would I stop fighting and let us all fall to our doom??' well, I knew that with Sango abord Miroku wouldn't suck us in. And with Kagome and Sue abord the other three wouldn't let him suck us in. Not as crazy as you thought huh?

The four men stood glaring down at the pile of which was us. Tobey had his head kirked slightly to the right. So slightly that only I, with my sensative eyes could see.

Shippo lifted his head. "Hey, I didn't have anything to do with this." he then jumped up and started walking away. "See ya!!!" he yelled over his shoulder.

The guys looked back at us after the little demon was out of sight. Each one had their most scarriest look on their face. The girls gulped, waiting for whatever punishment they had coming.

"Now..." Tobey started, seeming calm. "WHY DID YOU GUYS SNEAK OUT AND GO TO **KONG LI'S** HOUSE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS?! HOW IRRISPONSABLE?! HOW STUPID?!"

I climbed onto Kagome's shoulder and hid behind her hair, so they couldn't see me, but I could see them. I meowed slightly as they stepped closer.

Sid shushed me, and Miroku opened his mouth to start his part of the lecture. But before any sound could get out, Sango jumped up and tried to make a daring escape. But, to no avail. Inuyasha grabbed her by the end of her ponytail and pulled my master back down onto the ground. And the yelling started again.

* * *

{45 minutes later Sue's p.o.v}

They had locked us all in Sango's bedroom. The only bedroom with no windows so we couldn't escape. Apparently, they were going to keep us locked up in this bedroom until we figured out someway to get Rosalyn out of Kong Li's control.

Well, days past and they finally got tired and decided that we could be trusted now. As long as we allowed them to go with us incase we need to make a daring escape while at the house. Kagome hadn't been hurting this whole time so there was really no reason for us to go anyway.

I sat at the foot of my bed, everyone around me as we tried to think of a way to get Rose back. Nothing came to mind.

"What if we... nevermind." was all anyone would ever say as they got what they thought was a good idea in their head only to think of something that would more then likely happen.

Finally someone spoke up. "What if we got her into an alleyway then showed her some of like, the home videos? That may jog her memory." Tobey suggested.

"That could work." Inuyasha said, his finger tapping his chin. "But how woulde we get her to go in the alley way?"

"It doesn't have to be an alley way. It could be just really really late at night."

"True, but, how would we be able to get her to come?"

Sid lifted his head. "There is one way." he whispered. His hands going into his pockets. "But I don't want to do it."

"Sid," Sango said, getting off of the bed and going up to him. "We have to do whatever we can, no matter how much we don't want to do it. It may be the only way to get Rose back."

"Then," Sid started. "We're going to have to challange Rosalyn... to a fight."

* * *

BeBe: I know I know. It was probably a little odd having the first part be in Kirara's point of view, but I felt like being a little odd in this chapter. Plus, I think that people don't give Kirara as much credit that she deserves. She's a very smart cat.


	23. A letter to remember

BeBe: Hey ya'lls!!! I'm back!!! I have absolutly nothin to say so, here's the next thing to do in an elevator.

Stewie: {from Family Guy} You know, I really don't like this. What's my motivation??? Can't a stunt double do this part??? Why do I need this??? I'm gonna take over the world someday.

BeBe: Okay, 1. Your motivation is because I told you too. 2. No, a stunt double can't do this because this is in no way doing it. And 3. BECAUSE I TOLD YOU SO!!!!!

Stewie: Okay, okay. 22. Call out "Group hug!" then enforce it. Ew. I don't have to do this right???

BeBe: {through clenched teeth} Get... out... of... my... ROOM!!!

Stewie: Okay, okay. Jeez touchy. {Walks out of room}

BeBe: Wait, I forgot to tell you that the next thing to do in an elevator is hidden somewhere in this chapter.

* * *

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

I was in the middle of my newest book. The Boys Start The War. I know that it is a little small, but, hey, it was good. I mean seriously, like most people my age don't still read Doctor Seuss!! But then again, he's a classic. Anyway, I was just at the part where Caroline and Wally declare war {those two are perfect for eachother!!! Too bad the feude between the Malloy girls and the Hatford boys is tearing them apart} when my dad comes in with the mail.

"Rose, there's something in here for you." he said, handing me a red envelope with a sticker on it.

There was a letter inside.

_Dear Rosalyn,_

_We would be most pleased if you would join us next summer on a trip to Australia. You are qualafied and would make and execlent student.... _

_bla_

_bla _

_bla._

{A/N Ha! Bet you thought that was from the others!!!!}

My dad had read it over my shoulder. "You can't go you know. You still have to protect China Town."

I did a long, exasperated sigh. "Yes daddy. I know daddy."

My father looked back down at the stack of mail. After shifting through a couple he came to another one in which he handed down to me before walking out of the room.

The envelope was addressed to me, and there was no return address. I carefully slid my finger along the edge until I had a hole big enough for me to get the note out.

_**D**ear **R**ose,_

_**T**his cannot go on any longer. **W**e must settle this fuede once and for all.** M**eet us down by the lake at exactly midnight tommorrow night. **W**e put this in your mailbox, so we all should be there. **M**ake sure no one follows you for we don't want anyone else to get involved. **N**ot even your dad. **S**o, come alone, otherwize we will not be able to solve this like we really need to. _

_**N**o I don't want any cheese on my omlet. **N**o **S**ango. **T**he 23rd thing to on an elevator is, make car race noises when someone gets on or off. **T**obey!!!! **A**re you still writing down everything I'm saying?!!! **S**top it!!! _

_**S**igned,_

_**K**agome, **S**ue, **S**ango, **K**irara,** S**hippo,** T**obey,** S**id, **M**iroku, **I**nuyasha and **N**ana._

Well, I guess that only left me one option. And one option only. I was going to have to meet them and keep it a secret from my father.


	24. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

BeBe: Hey, guys, I won't be updating for a whikle. My internet is down because I just moved. I'm typing this up on the computer at school. I'll be back as soon as I can.


	25. Waiting

BeBe: Kay everyones!! I'm back and ready to type some more!!!!! But first, let's hear the 24th thing to do on an elevator!!!!!!

Hunny: {from Ouran High School Host Club} 24. Congratulate all for being in the same lift with you.

BeBe: Your soooooo cuuuuuuuuuuute!!!!!!

Sue, Sango, Rose and Kagome: I knowwwwwwwww! SOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!

{All the girls faint}

Hunny: {giggles} Enjoy the chappie!!!

* * *

{Sid's p.o.v}

We stood in the dark deformed alley way. It was nearing the next hour, Rose should be here any time now. My back was away from the wall as we faced where she should be coming from.

"So what did she look like again?" Miroku asked for like the billionth time.

Sango sighed. "I told you, you'll see when she gets here. Miroku sighed once again as he did every time he asked.

Kagome kept bouncing and looking about as if she were trying to make a run for it. She did not want to do this at all. Fighting her best friend was not at the top of the things she liked to do. As if it was at the top of everything we liked to do. We wanted to fight her about as much as Kagome did.

Inuyasha was trying to calm Kagome down.

Nana was about the only calm one. She looked it, but you had to grow up with her to know that inside she was just as jumpy as we were.

I could tell I wasn't calm. Not at all. I was aware that my leg was shaking at the speed of light and that my clattering teeth were louder then Big Ben at the start of an hour.

Footsteps were heard coming toward us. Rose turned the corner slowly, I couldn't believe it!!!! She... her hair was...

* * *

BeBe: I know it was short, the next one will be much longer.


	26. It's time

BeBe: Yay!! I'm back again! What's up peoples?! Kay, now lets get on with the next thing to do on an elevator.

Kaoru: {from Ouran High School Host Club}25. Grimace painfully while smacking your forehead and muttering: "Shut up, all of you just shut UP!"

BeBe: Hey! That sounds like Haruhi!

Haruhi: {Also from Ouran High School Host Club} Shut up, all of you just shut UP!

BeBe: See? Now, for reasons you are soon to understand we are going to do number twenty six too.

Hikaru: {Kaoru's twin brother} 26. Walk on with a cooler that says "human head" on the side.

Kaoru: Hey that sounds like fun! Let's do that to Tamaki but instead have it say Haruhi's head inside!

{Hikaru takes his twin's head and holds it so their eye to eye... tears brimming}

Hikaru: Oh Kaoru... I love it that your so evil. It's so beautiful.

{Kaoru blushes}

Kaoru: Hikaru...

{Rose, Kagome, Sango and Sue scream}

R,K,and the two S's: Brotherly love is soo cute!

Haruhi: I don't get how that is so 'cute'

BeBe: You and me both.

* * *

Rose came around the corner. Her hair cascading down her back. All the others could do was stare. This isn't Rosalyn... this **couldn't** be Rosalyn. Everything was all wrong.

Her hair now went just past her shoulders... she had apparently used so much bleach that it was now snow white and was in tight curls that went up to her ears. Sid was also sure that she had gotten contacts... had her eyes always been green?

"What?" she said, "Can't anyone get a haircut around here?"

But that's not why everyone was so confused. It was that Rosalyn used to complain that people with short hair looked ugly and the fact that she thought the darker the shade of color the better. And now her hair was almost half as long as it used to be and it couldn't get any lighter. But... back then, that was their... his Rosalyn. This isn't her.

And she seemed to have grown too. Or maybe that was her shoes, Sid couldn't tell because her shoes were covered with her bell-bottem jeans she was wearing. But last time Sid had seen her she had only been as tall as his shoulder... now her eyes met up to the bridge of his nose.

Inuyasha snorted loudly and tipped his baseball cap to the side. Since Rose had lost all of her memory... they figured it was best for him not to show his ears in front of her. Inuyasha didn't like wearing his cap though... he got introuble with it almost everyday at school, but he didn't take it off. It just stopped last week or so when Nana went to the high school and "explained" that he had to wear it. Or... that's what she told the others, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha didn't know anything about magic and the recipies and what not. But Sid knew better... she probably used a hypnotising recipe or something.

"Kay," Rose said after a few minutes of silence. Her voice was rushed and impatient... she obviously did not want to be here... she probably had better things to do. "What do you guys want."

No one moved. This was the one thing that they had been dreading. No one wanted to fight their best friend. But they knew they had too... if they wanted to get her back.

Nana quietly cleared her throat... it was so quiet that Sid doubted that anyone but Inuyasha, Shippo and him-who was the closest to her-could even hear it. "Have you come alone?" she said obviously trying to buy time.

Rosalyn rolled her now lime green eyes. "Your a smart old lady... does it look like I came with anyone else?"

The silence came again. Rose began to tap her foot impatiently... waiting for someone... **anyone** to say something so this could get over and done with.

Sid knew that it was his job. After all... Kong Li's Rose or their Rose she was still his girlfriend. And didn't he once say that he'd do anything for her? Do anything to get her back? "It's time to settle this once and for all." his voice was lifeless... emotionless... heartless.

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "Yes I believe it is... but I'm not gonna fight you all at once... it wouldn't be fair."

Sid smiled... at least Rosalyn didn't change all that much. She liked to do things fairly when the odds were against her and hated to do things fairly when they were with her. That proved to him that she was at least partly there. He tightened his hand around the bottle behind his back. It was a potion Nana had made that might improve her memory a little and she hoped that if the right thing happened before it was too late she would be back intirely. But the odds were still against them... and the percentage was really low that it would work. But it was higher then if they didn't try.

"No." he said still smiling. "I don't believe that would be fair."

"But their not your opponents." a voice rang from above them. In a flash four females were suddenly standing right infront of them. All had really long hair and looked about twenty. One with blonde hair. The oldest with white hair. One with short hair in the front and long in the back... brown hair. And the youngest with black hair trailing down her spine.

"We are." Belldandy said.

* * *

BeBe: Oh god... I'm so glad we finally got rid of those two. {flops down onto couch}

Hikaru: {appears out of nowhere behind her} Oh honey... you know you love me. {softly puts hand under her chin and moves it up so she's looking at him eye to eye} Right princess?

BeBe: Get your hands off me you d*** dirty ape!


	27. The Goddesses

BeBe: If you don't remember who the girls who just popped up... I suggest reading chapters 3-6 again to stay on track with everything that's about to happen. Kay kay! Time for the... let's see... {counts on fingers} twenty-seventh thing to do on an elevator! Since it's almost Christmas and this may be the last time I update till after I'll use my fav character from my fav Christmas movie.

Mrs. Cratchit (Miss. Piggy): {from Muppet's Christmas Carol} 27. While the doors are opening, hurriedly whisper, "Hide it...quick!" then whistle innocently.

BeBe: I fell inlove with Mrs. Cratchit ever since I saw Miss. Piggy play her in a Muppet's Christmas Carol! I even get to play her in the school play! So excited.

Mrs. Cratchit (Miss Piggy): And since I must be the best guest you ever had I shall share **three** things to do on an elevator!

BeBe: Oh Mrs. Cratchit please no. I'll have to cut my story shor-

Mrs. Cratchit (Miss Piggy): 28. Let your cell phone ring - don't answer it. aaaaaaaaaaaand 29. Walk into the lift and say "This reminds me of being buried alive. Ah, those were the days..."

BeBe: {shakes head} Just enjoy the next chapter. {whisperes to herself} This is the last time I bring a drama queen as a guest.

* * *

The four girls stood up. They were all taller then most of the other guys here... espessially with there heels on.

Rosalyn shook her head. "Who-who are you?..." she asked.

Belldandy started to shimmer. A white mist seemed to circle around her... her hair flew out around her even though it was not windy at all out today. Replacing her jeans and spagetti strap was a blue dress with white frilly things flowing out from the back and the short sleeves. {A/N if you want to see what it really looks like go to and type in 'Belldandy',}

"I am goddess first class unlimeted license." she said. "I am Belldandy."

"B-B...?" Sid heard Sue mumble behind him. He brefley glanced over his shoulder to see his sister slump a little bit with her mouth hanging open in awe.

Urd suddenly had the same thing happen to her. Except this time a purple dress with a vdip plunging down to her waist came on. The dress had a slit that up the skirt that came up to her thigh. And she had a purple and pink cape like thing flowing out behind her. Gloves also appeared on her hands. {A/N to see hers do the same thing as Belldandy except type in 'Urd'.}

"Urd." she began, smiling and giving the peace sign with her fingers. "Goddess second class limited license."

"U-Ur...?" Sango studdered. Sid didn't even have to turn to know what she was doing.

And once again the same thing happened to Peorth. She now wore a black leotard thing with a bright yellow scarf hanging stiffly at her shoulders and elbows. {A/N same thing as before just with Peorth}

"Goddes second class limited license." she recited. "Peorth..."

"P-Peor...?" Kagome whispered.

Sid knew what was coming before it even happened. It was probably because it had already happened before or maybe he was just smart. More then likely the first one. Skuld transeformed so she was wearing a long white and black dress. She was now also carrying a golden staff. {A/N please don't make me tell you.}

"Goddess fifth class limited license" she laughed "I'm Skuld."

Rosalyn backed up till she was pressed up against the wall. She had no where to rund now. She was trapped.


	28. She's back!

BeBe: I'm finnally baa-aack! Did any of you miss me?!

{Silence}

BeBe: (giant anime like vein on her forehead) well anyway, here's the next thing to do on an elevator

Nina: {from Save Me Lollipop! Or better known as Mamotte Lollipop!} 30. Take shoes off before entering. Then look shocked and disgusted when the others don't.

BeBe: Kay, good now bye bye Nina! I've got to entertain these selfish people who didn't even miss me! *sniff* enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Music suddenly began to play. Well, actually no music was playing, but the goddesses were singing. And if you listened to their voices, you could almost hear the flutes in the air. They sang songs that you really didn't understand, or maybe it was because they didn't know the language to the songs. I was a soft, and comforting song.

But not to Rosalyn. She put her hands to her ears and slunk down on the wall. A pained look was on her face. She closed her eyes.

"Stop! Please stop! Make it stop! " she yelled to the ground.

The goddesses did not stop though. They kept on singing and singing. And Rose sudenly found herself floating in a blakc pool of vast nothingness. The music was there, but it wasn't hurting her anymore. On the contrary, it was comforting her like it was everyone else.

And suddenly she saw memories. Her memories, but more like from a dream. Rose running, shooting ligntning bolts at Urd, and laughing all the while. Stealing Skuld's inventions. Meeting Sid, Sue and Tobey and finally feeling like she actually belonged somewhere. Training with Nana. Meeting and fighting, Kon Li, her... dad. Finding Kagome on the internet and talking with her for three years before she finally came over with Inuyasha and the rest of them.

It was all coming back to her.

And suddenly, Rosalyn was very mad. How dare he play tricks with her mind? How dare he play with her heart! Her 'Daddy" had taken her away from her friends, her family. He had taken her away from Sid...

Sid... Rose felt very guilty. She still remembered everything that had happened while he was under Kong LI's spell, she had hurt Sid. Emotionally and physically. She could never tell him how sorry she was. And she would never get the chance.

The song ended on a low key. Rosalyn stood up, looked over at the black haired boy in yellow and ran into his arms. Tears threatening to pour out of her face.

"I'm back!" she yelled.

"NOOOO!" a voice came from behind Tobey. He got knocked down, uncontious, and Kong Li stepped out, fire in his eyes.


	29. The fight with Kong Li

BeBe: Kay guys! I'm back! And I just made up a new game! It's called 'Barney stole my cellphone so whenever my friends talk about cellphones I'm gonna torture him!' game. Here's how it goes. Whenever my friends talk about cellphones, I'm gonna torture Barney cause he stole mine! It'll be premiered in my next and last story of this series. Oh well, here's the next thing to do on an elevator.

Mary-Lynnette: {from Night World;Vol. 1;Daughters Of Darkness} 31. Ask people which floor they want, say in 'Who want to be a millionaire' style is that your final answer.

BeBe: So, Mare? Can I call you Mare?

Mary-Lynnette: Everyone else does.

BeBe: Kay, so Mare, what do you think about my new game?

Mary-Lynnette: Well, did he give it back?

BeBe: Yes...

Mary-Lynnette: Then don't you think you might be going a bit overboard.

BeBe: Like your one to talk! You kick your boyfriend/soulmate's {Ash} shin just because he entered his aunt's house!

Mary-Lynnette: That was different.

BeBe: Oh, who asked you anyway?

Mary-Lynnette: YOU DID!

BeBE: {Ignoring Mary-Lynnette} Enjoy the next chappie!

* * *

Everyone stepped infront of Rosalyn as Kong Li came out of the darkness. But she pushed them back, to comfront him.

"Don't guys." she said, not looking back at them. "This is my fight."

Kong Li stroke a fighting pose, as did Rosalyn. She went for a high kick. Her right leg streched out as her left leg was brought to her chest. Her white hair was flying out from behind her, as she flew.

"Maybe this'll teach you to toy with a girl's emotions!" she yelled as she kicked him in the side of the head, making him fall flat on the ground.

But Kong Li wasn't weak. He jumped right back up and went for a side punch right in her ribs. A short gasp escaped her lips as she fell to the ground.

Sid felt himself lurch as he got ready to pounce on the greesy haired bad guy. His instincts told him that everyone else was doing the same. But on the small bounce that Rose did after she hit the ground, she quickly whirlled around and tripped Kong Li with her right foot.

Rose's breath was coming out in sharp gasps, she knew that she had to end this, and soon. Kong Li was still on his back, trying to get over the shock of the surprise attack.

Rosalyn smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. It was a smile that she had only used once in all her lives. It was a smile of pure victory. She was going to win and she knew it.

Later everyone would say that in the next second all they saw was a green and white blur come down on Kong Li and he was out.

But if you looked real closely you could see Rose's canines lengthen and sharpen just the tiniest bit. And you would see her silvery-green eyes turn just a little more silver.

Then she went for the plunge. As Kong Li was getting ready to stand up Rosalyn jumped and brought the heal of her shoe right on top of his head. He was already weak so a good punch in the right place would've knocked him out cold, but Rose was so mad that she wanted to be in alot of pain before he got the liberty to loose constiousness.

Rose smiled, as did everyone else. "Well that's it."

The large group started to walk away when they heard Kong Li groan behind them. They turned, he was lifting his hand up just a foot above the ground.

"No Rose, come back to me." he groaned, reaching out for her. "Don't leave me."

Sid stepped infront of Rose as if to protect her. But Kong Li had dropped his hand and was now laying limp on the ground. His breathing had stopped...

Rose was too angry with him to feel sorry. "Yes daddy." her voice was mocking as she glared at the corpse, and she turned and stalked away. She didn't look back.


	30. Afterwards

BeBe: Kay guys I am back! Now, I know that I promised that there would be six more chapters but since Miss. Piggy said all those, I had to cut my story short. And... I cut it a little too short. So I'm just going to have the rest of the characters that I was going to have start the story say the next things to do on an elevator in this chapter.

Thea: {from Night World vol. 1: Spellbinder}32. Also in your bellboy act, ask what floor they want. Whatever they say, give them a glare and say "you should be ashamed of yourself!", and leave the lift tutting.

Rashel: {from Night World vol. 2: The Chosen} 33. Ask, "Did you feel that?"

Hannah: {Night World vol. 2: Soulmate} 34. Tell people that you can see their aura.

Jez: {Night World vol. 3: Huntress} 35. When the doors close, announce to the others, "It's okay. Don't panic, they open up again."

Maggie: {Night World vol. 3: Black Dawn} 36. Announce in a demonic voice: "I must find a more suitable host body."

Raksha Keller: {Night World vol. 3: Witchlight} and finally... 37. Dress up in a long, black cloak with a hood, stare and in a deep voice announce "It is time..."

BeBe: So let me get this straight... Thea, you are a witch right?

Thea: Correct.

BeBe: Rashel, Hannah, and Maggie are humans.

Rashel: Yep.

Hannah: Uh-huh...

Maggie: Right...

BeBe: Rashel is a shapeshifting panther... and Jez is half human half vampire.

All: Right.

BeBe: (thoughtfully) Uh huh...  
GUARDS HELP ME! THERE'S MONSTERS IN HERE!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

{Sid, Sue, Inuyasha, Miroku and Naraku come running in}

BeBe: WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!-wait, Naraku? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead.

Naraku: Life is a mystery my dear writer.

Miroku: Why aren't you trying to kill us?

Naraku: Because if I did, there couldn't be a third story. And BeBe won't write it so I will.

Jez: Oh... plus, his attacks are useless against the Night People, we could bring him down in a second. And he doesn't want to die.

Naraku: Yah, that too.

Mary-Lynnette: Enjoy the next chappie!

BeBe: What the hell? Mary-Lynnette?! What're you doing here?!

Mary-Lynnette: You'll find out at the end.

* * *

Rosalyn was laughing with the four goddesses, trying to catch up on _everything_ within the short time that they still had with eachother. Sid smiled. It felt good to have her back again. He really hadn't realized how much he had missed her until they had stepped into Wu's Garden.

"Um, I hate to be a party pooper," Sue said from behind him. Everyone turned to look at her. "But, does this mean that _we_ only have a couple more years with you until you have to leave?"

Sid felt his hopes sink. That's right, he hadn't thought of that. Rose gets reincarnated everytime she turns fifteen. So even though she was back now, she would be gone in a couple of years.

Rose smiled and shook her head. "I only get reincarnated when I felt like there was some place else I have to be." she looked straight into Sid's eyes. "But there's no other place I could ever need to be than here. Of course," she said quickly, before anyone could talk or even blink. "I _will_ get reincarnated again eventually. But that's only after I die. I'm here to stay."

Sid felt like he could fly. The next thing he knew, he had picked Rose up into his arms and was twirling her all around Wu's Garden. He caught the scent of her freshly cut and died hair, he hadn't even realized he had missed that smell, but now it seemed like one of the most important things in the world to him.

"Really Rose?!" he was babbling on. "Your here to stay? Oh my god! This is so great! I really don't know what I'd do with out you. What I'd_ be_ without you."

Sid knew that he should be embarassed by the way he was acting but he was too happy to care.

"Well," Rose croaked in his ear. "Your going to find out if you don't stop trying to break me in half."

Sid imidatly dropped the now white hair girl. She fell on her butt to the floor. He felt his cheeks heat up as he offered his hand out to help her out. She took it.

"So..." Kagome asked, slowly. "Are you going to die your hair back to it's original color?"

Rose took her white, curly hair in one hand and glared at it. Sid could tell that she hated it, and was seriously considering dieing it back.

"No, I think it's time for a change." Rose said. "I really don't like it, but I guess I really don't want to forget about what happened this month."

Sid gulped. He could stand to forget about this. But if it was what Rose wanted...

"Well I like it." him and Sango said at the same time. Then laughed. It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was that they were both thinking the same thing at the same time. After all, it had always worked that way with Sue. And since his little sister was Sango's reincarnation... you get the point.

"But still," Rose thought out loud, sitting down. "That makes me wonder. Remember when I was attacking Kong Li and at the end I had moved so fast that all you could see was a blur?"

Everyone nodded.

"When that happened, I remeber everything got more clearer. I could see things much better."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yah so. Why should that be any consern?"

Rose shook her head. "It wasn't that. It was that... he was bleeding." Sid was confused, what did this have anything to do with well... anything? "And, I remember, that one of the only things on my mind was the fact that he was bleeding. And that... that I wanted to drink his blood."

Everyone gasped and looked up at them. "What was I in a past life?" she asked quietly.

* * *

BeBe: And that's the end!

Rose: What?! Why does it end there?!

BeBe: A cliff hanger for the next story.

Rose: Damn, I really want to know what I was in a past life.

BeBe: Which reminds me... what are you all doing here?!

{shows all the guests from earlier on in the story standing in a row on the other side of the room}

Ukyo: See that little red button down there?

Starfire: It's says review?

Jen: Push it!

Bethany: Push it right now!

Hikaru and Kaoru: What are you still doing here?!

Miaka: Why are you still reading this?!

Rina and Luchia: Push it now!!!!!

The rest of the guests: And look for the third and final story of BeBe's series!

BeBe: Can't wait!

Freddie: Now push it!


End file.
